


Age doesn't matter.

by EnslavedAuthor



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Criminal!Levi, M/M, Rape, Shy!Eren, Smut, Sub!Eren, Underage - Freeform, Yandere!Levi, bad father grisha, child!Eren, cute!eren, dom!levi, eren is a lil sunshine, everyoneLovesEren, illegal, kenny is very bad, levi kills for eren, possessive!Levi, protective!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnslavedAuthor/pseuds/EnslavedAuthor
Summary: Age\ˈājNoun:: the amount of time during which a thing has existed: the time of life when a person doessomething or becomes legally able to do somethingAge is also something that tells you what you can and can't do. Though, there's a man who couldn't give any shit if something is illegal or legal for him. In which, a story about a lonely man who is also a the most vicious criminal with the name of Levi Ackerman picks up a child on the streets and decides to take him home. Though, after a few years have passed. He starts to have feelings for the boy, feelings that are forbidden, feelings that are illegal, feelings looked down upon by society and feelings that Levi will protect. NO MATTER WHAT.





	1. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this was something that just popped up inside my mind. It's underage and it's twisted. The torture scenes will be detailed and Eren doesn't have a clue what Levi really does. He will find out in the right time, though. Some chapters might be short cause of school haha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ

HEY GUYS! I'm sorry to tell you this but...I'm discontinuing all my fan-fics.

 

BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON!

I'm gonna try to start writing an actual novel, like my own characters and shit. I plan on going small, making a discord server for readers. Maybe make a site for it. and hopefully, once it's all done. I can get it actually published.

 

I NEED HELP THOUGH.

 

Look, I don't have money, or anything. SO I can't promise any payments,but if anyone who knows how to do digital art, or just knows how to draw. I NEED HELP WITH THE VISUALS.

 

Like, Visuals of the characters, and stuff maybe even the lands. Because I seriously can't draw for shit, if anyone wants to be editors as well. or Just help me with the whole story in general, it'll be a big help! 

 

I already have the plot, I just need think of the characters, the titles and shit. and well

 

I HOPE SOMEONE STEPS IN AND HELPS! Thank you!

p.s: I'm planning on making it a sort-of gay novel, well not gonna full on have two guys make out but somewhat hint them likee owari no seraph

if you're interested 

ADD ME ON DISCORD

Ammyrei#3672


	2. Chapter 2

The world is dangerous. It consists of many hunters looking for their prey, many people die everyday, many people get hurt. That is why Levi hates everything, he hates everyone. He thinks everyone is disgusting. That's why he doesn't mind killing people.

His mindset is, kill people to rid this world of disgusting pest. Levi really couldn't careless who he kills. Men, women, gay, lesbian or even children. If he deems then dirty then they need to be cleansed. 

To other people, Levi is insane. But, to the people who has the same thoughts as Levi, he's a god.

A god that they look up to. A god that is trying to save this world. 

That's why they help him.

Recently, their wonderful works had been noticed by the public and the police were now searching for them, people were hiding in fear.

Macabre killers. That's what Levi and his group were called. 

He didn't mind really, as long as he knew that people were afraid of him he feels slightly less grouchy. He likes the feeling of being the cause of people's suffering.

"Kill...kill....KILL." That's all he ever thinks about. He can't think about anything else, this is all he wants.

Levi washed the blood from his hands growling slightly in the process. This is what he hated about killing, though. Having to be dirty. 

He just finished dismembering a guy who dare tried flirting with him. He took the guy's wallet and saw that his name was Nile. He was an old man, really ugly and smells like shit. He also saw many cards, when Levi had enough snooping he took Nile's money and shoved it inside his bag.

"At least, I got something from this. " the raven mumbled to himself. "Not that I needed money in the first place."

He sighed then zipped his bag, and slung it over his shoulder about to walk out from the abandoned building where he took the man. 

It was really old and dirty. And he's pretty sure no one's gonna miss this so..

He took out a lighter and he threw it over to the gasoline soaked body parts then continued walking out. 

Once he was out the cold wind from the night breeze kissed his skin. His pale skin shivered. 'Damn it. I should've brought a fucking jacket." He thought to himself scowling as he walked home. 

It was really cold tonight, really quiet too. 

Levi continued on walking and stopped slightly when he saw something on the side of the streets. It was a trashcan and..it was moving?

"What in hell." The raven mumbled to himself furrowing his eyebrows. 'It might just be a rat.' He thought brushing it off and continued on walking.

When he was near the trashcan, he was supposed to just bypass. But, then he heard a small voice from inside it. "Help.." The voice whispered.

"That's not a mouse." The raven mumbled to himself about to open the trashcan that was suspiciously covered without heavy rocks. He stopped himself. "Wait, why should I care?" He asked.

"P-please, help me.." The small voice whispered again.

'Don't do it, idiot. Just walk away. Walk away.' He clenched both of his fist tightly and attempted to walk away.

"It huwts.." 

Something snapped inside Levi. He quickly turned around again and took all the heavy rocks and threw them aside. Once they were all gone, he opened the lid of the trashcan.

There he saw a small child facing down, he had tan skin and brown hair. 

His arms were covered in bruises, also his legs. Whoever put them here they made sure he was gonna die in the process. This kid looks battered as fuck. 

"Oi, brat. What are you doing inside there?" The raven questioned crossing his arms.

"H-he put me in hewe.." 

"Who's he?" He asked again.

The little boy sniffled. "Daddy put me inside hewe.."

'His own father?' Levi thought his eyebrows furrowing. "Well, okay, you can come out of there now brat. I'm going to go home, you should go home, too." He said then turned around from the kid and walked away.

Levi heard a small squeak left the boy and turned around the trashcan flipped over loudly. He flinched a bit, but raised his eyebrows when he saw the kid crawling out still facing down.

"P-p-please, help. Please don't leave me.." The kid begged tears were falling on the ground. 

"Can't brat, I'm still practically a child myself. I'm too young to take care of a brat like you." He said shrugging. Then an idea popped up from his mind. "Want me to kill you to end your suffering?"

The brunette's head shot up and looked at Levi frightened. And levi's breathe hitched when he saw the boy's face. The brunette was adorable, his eyelashes were long, his nose was so cute and his eyes god his eyes were gorgeous. The Raven couldn't tell what color they were, they looked like green at first but then changed to blue. They were glowing in the dark. 'Oh my cock sucking Jesus..he's fucking gorgeous' Levi thought staring at the child.

He stopped staring when he heard the child talk again. "P-p-please, mister, please help me.." 

Levi had an inner debate with himself. He shouldn't take this kid home, he's a killer! Maybe he should just kill him? No, no, he's too gorgeous to be killed. He looks like an angel. 

He looks so fragile.

So, cute. 

He shouldn't be tainted like this, he should be protected. He should be loved.

And Levi should take him home. 

It's decided then. "Okay, I'll help you. Though, first what's your name?"

"E-ewen."

"Ewen, huh?" 

"No! Ewen! Ewen!" The boy exclaimed pouting slightly. Levi looked confused for a moment, then he remembered the boy's speech problem. 'Oh, its Eren not Ewen.' 

"Okay then, Eren, I'll make you a deal." 

"W-w-what is it?"

"Be a good boy for me, And I'll keep you in my house." Levi looked down smirking at the confused child who just tilted his head.

"O-okay!" Eren exclaimed happily then stood up smiling brightly. The raven winced when he saw that Eren had a lot of blood on him. 

"By the way, Eren. My name is Levi." He said then reached out to pick Eren up. Eren gasped then clung on Levi's shirt.

"H-how old awe you, Levi?" He asked looking up at him. 

Levi began walking and glanced at the boy. "15. What about you, brat?" The brunette glared at him when he called him brat but smiled anyways.

"Im this yeaws old!" He exclaimed holding out four fingers. Levi's hard went to his throat at this child's cuteness. 

'I didn't even know something like this boy exists in this cruel world.' He thought. 

"Levi levi levi." The child whispered poking Levi's cheeks.

"Yes, Eren?"

"Thank you fow saving me.." His bright green blue, blue green eyes were glued to his lifeless gray ones. 

Levi held him tighter. "No problem, brat." 

Now, Levi's mind has been changed. His heart had been revived, by the boy he just met a few minutes ago.

He'll kill all the bastards for Eren, he'll rid this world of bad people for Eren. Everything he'll be doing starting now is for Eren.

Because, Eren is precious. Eren will not be tainted again. Eren is an angel. Eren is all his.

\-------------------------------------------

Once, the pair got to the large house. Eren was already asleep. Levi made sure to walk inside quietly not wanting to wake up the annoying people who lived with him.

But this just wasn't Levi's day. "LEEEEEEVIIIII!!" The annoying voice of hanji yelled. "Welcome ho-" levi cut them off by throwing the nearest thing to him at them, a vase. Hanji just touched it which caused it to break on the floor causing a loud noise.

Eren's eyes shot open and he looked up at Levi with an horrified expression. "W-what was that?" He asked shakily.

"Oh hoooh. Is that a child!? Oh gosh, Levi. Didn't know you knocked up some girl at an early age!" Hanji exclaimed laughing extra loudly. This made Levi's eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"He's not my child you idiot. If he were why in hell would he be four already? Also, I saw him inside a trashcan at some street." Levi told her deadpanned. 

Hanji gasped. "HEY, EVERYONE, WAKE UP LEVI BROUGHT HOME A CHILD. LEVI OUT OF ALL PEOPLE BROUGHT HOME A HOMELESS CHILD! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD." They yelled really loudly.

Eren buried his face on Levi's chest. "AND HE'S LETTING THE CHILD TOUCH HIM!!"

"God, will you please shut up?" A tall blonde man said. "It's 11 at night for god's sake." 

"Sorry, Erwin, but look!" The obnoxious scientist pointed at the brunette that Levi was carrying.

Erwin looked at Levi, then at the child. "Am I still dreaming?" He mumbled to himself.

Levi rolled his eyes. "If I can recall correctly, you said your eyebrows are normal in your dreams..so, no."

The man touched his eyebrows and sighed sadly. "Yep. I'm much likely awake, sadly." 

He then looked at the child that Levi was holding. "Who's the kid?"

"His name is Eren, and I found him somewhere."

"That's unbelievable. Who bribed you to take him?" Erwin asked his huge eyebrows were rising. That question annoyed Levi. Maybe, if they saw his face they would understand the reason he took him home.

"See! It surprised me, too!" Hanji exclaimed. "Is this some kind of kidnapping? To get you paid or something? Did kenny ask you to do this?"

He was about to answer but then many more people joined in and cut him off.

"What's happening?" Farlan asked yawning a bit. 

"Yeah, big bro, Erwin, Hanji. What's up?" Isabel questioned also grinning happily at everyone.

Jean just clicked his tongue. "This better be important, if you're all yelling and awake at this time of night." 

Mike just stood there not really interested in what they were saying, he was more interested at the kid Levi was holding. So he asked. "Who's the kid?" 

Everyone's eyes went to Levi and eren. "Levi claims that he just found the boy." Hanji explained. 

"But, we don't believe him. Who would? Levi kills all people adults and children." Erwin mumbled crossing his arms.

"Don't tell me you're using this kid for ransom? If so can I join? I could use the money." Jean said. Levi just growled at him.

"Or maybe he's using the kid for something sexual?" Farlan asked laughing a bit. Everyone yet again, looked at levi.

"A pedo at fifteen.." Mike mumbled to himself shaking his head.

"Okay. Okay. This has gone far enough. I picked him up not for a ransom or anything twisted like sex." Levi said completely infuriated. Not because they disrespected him, it's because they thought eren was just something he would use. "Eren is a child that I saw in need of my help. I couldn't get myself to leave him alone, unbelievable? Ask him yourself." He then looked at Eren.

"Brat, please look at all these idiots and introduce yourself." 

Eren shook his head. "Nu uh."

"If you don't, they won't let me keep you." He whispered to the child. Eren's head immediately shot up and he looked at the people.

"H-hi, evewyone. My name is Ewen and I am this yeaws old." Eren looked at them shyly while holding up four fingers.

The whole house was silent. No one talked as they stared at Eren. 

After a few minutes. Isabel squealed "big bro!!! He's so adorable!! Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed going over to Eren to hug him but stopped when he saw the bruises. "He..has quite a lot of bruises."

Erwin snapped out of staring and looked at Levi. "Did you cause that?"

Before Levi could even answer, eren jumped off from levi's arms and walked over to erwin. "N-no! Levi is weally weally nice to me. He didn't do this. M-m-my daddy huwt me." 

"That's sad.." Isabel mumbled frowning.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Still doesn't justify why levi took him home, though." Jean pointed out.

"I took him home, because he's a little angel you idiot. Remember our jobs? We do it because there are many people in this world who don't deserve to live. But here is a child who was hurt, and still kept on a bright face. I believe that when I take him here, I can shield him from all the disgusting people in this world and he can grow up with decent people like us." Levi explained then picked up eren again. "Now good night, everyone. As you can see I have a child to attend to." With that Levi walked over to the stairs and went up to his room.

"That boy was gorgeous." Farlan told them. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Still, it's a bit of a shock that levi took him." Jean said.

Erwin sighed. "True. But he's right, that angel will be safe here. Let's make sure to help levi in protecting him."

"Agreed!!" Hanji and isabel exclaimed happily.

"Though, what will Kenny think?" Mike asked erwin frowning.

"He doesn't have to know, yet. Let's just trust Levi on this."

Mike nodded. "Great. Now let's go to bed. I've got a feeling we'll have a pretty busy day tomorrow." Erwin said then they all went back to their own rooms. Individually thinking about the gorgeous child that now lives inside their house.

\-------------------------------------------

"They are such pests." Levi mumbled to himself as he bathed eren inside the bathroom. 

"Levi?" 

"Yes, Eren?"

"What awe pests?" Eren asked tilting his head in confusion. 

"Nothing. Just focus on bathing okay?" The teenager said then took a towel from behind the door. 

"But, the watew huwts my skin.."

His voice made levi want to kill someone. He sounded like he was gonna cry, like he was in deep pain. And levi didn't want that. "Tell me, eren. Why did your sad excuse of a father do that to you?"

"M-m-my mommy fell asleep. When mommy got sick s-she didn't want to wake up anymowe. Daddy got mad and buwied her under the gwound and he blamed ewen. " Eren's eyes were now filled with tears. "H-he always punches me, he y-y-yells at me a lot. Especially, when he drinks that weird smelling juice. One day when I twied to help him because he f-fell down. He huwt me for touching him and then dwagged me and placed me inside the twashcan." 

Levi really really really had the urge to kill now. He wrapped eren up with the towel and hugged him tight, he carried him back inside the room. 

"I-i-is thewe anything wwong with me? Am I bad?" Eren asked in a small voice hiccuping slightly.

"No, Eren. You did nothing wrong. Your father is the one who's bad okay? Never think that it's your fault." Levi said as he was dressing the child with his sweater and a pair of his boxers. 

"You're an angel, okay?" He whispered to the boy as he placed him on his own lap.

"You're my angel."


	3. Chapter 2- the king's prince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna show ya'll how attached levi already is to eren...on their second day of being together.

It was morning, and levi was panicking internally. His chest felt heavy, he couldn't move properly. 'Is this what they call sleep paralysis?" He thought to himself. 

He felt movement on his chest, so he opened his eyes. Levi sighed in relief at the sight in front of him. 

"Eren." Levi whispered wrapping his arms around the sleeping figure. It was just his little angel. The raven stared at eren's face fondly he watched as his eyes were closed, covering his gorgeous eyes and his lips were slightly open. "Beautiful." He whispered again.

Eren was really the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He was just so perfect. So pure, so innocent.

"I'm never letting anyone touch you." He mumbled stroking the child's hair.

Eren's face turned frowned, he was now mumbling in his sleep. He looked almost frightened. "S-stop. Please stop." 

"Eren? " levi whispered furrowing his eyes.

"Someone help me."

"Eren, wake up." The Raven shook eren's body gently.

"Mommy, Anyone." The child was crying in his sleep. His body was shaking in fear. Levi's heart broke at the scene.

He sat up and hugged Eren tightly. "Shhh. Eren, I'm here. Stop crying now. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." He whispered stroking the child's hair again.

Miraculously, eren stopped crying and he began to silently sleep again. Levi kissed his forehead then laid eren back down on the bed.

The teenager stood up and went outside the room and head to the kitchen where he saw his 'friends'

"Good morning!!" Hanji yelled stuffing her face with food.

Levi scrunched his nose in disgust. "That's disgusting, shitty glasses." He said crossing his arms.

The undefined species just shrugged.

"Where are the others?" He asked them raising his eyebrow.

"Erwin went with Mike to buy toys for eren. Isabel and Farlan went to buy clothes for eren and Jean is buying food that eren might like. " they answered happily. 'What?' Levi thought frowning.

"Why are they buying stuff for him?"

"Because, he lives here now."

"That doesn't mean they can buy stuff for him. If anything, I should be the one doing it!" He told them a bit annoyed. 

Hanji stopped eating then smirked. "Oooooh. Is someone jealooouuus?"

"Tch. Me? Never. I'm just saying he's my responsibility not any of yours." 

"He's our responsibility, too. He lives with all of us now. And Remember you're not even legal yet. And you'll need help in taking care of him." They pointed out.

Levi clicked his tongue obviously irritated. "Fine, fine. Whatever. Just don't involve him in any weird shit you do."

The scientist grinned. "Sir, yes, sir!" 

"Now, about our jobs. Don't mention it to him okay?"

"Levi, I'm an idiot, but not that much of an idiot. I know he's too young for knowing these kinds of things."

"Good. By the way where's Mikasa and her group?" Levi asked. Mikasa was his sister, they don't really get along but they don't kill each other so that's enough. Her group consists of Armin arlert, Annie Leonhart, Sasha blouse and connie springer.

"They're out to kill some people who owes your uncle money." Hanji answered.

Levi just nodded then took some of the food Hanji was eating and placed it on the empty plate that was on the table. "I'm guessing you're gonna take that to your eren."

"Shut up"

They just laughed obnoxiously and levi just immediately left because he didn't want to deal with their crap anymore. 

"By the way, Levi, you better enjoy your moment alone with him. The others are as fond with him as you are!!" He heard them yell.

'I know. But, that doesn't mean I'm gonna let them take his attention away from me. He's mine and mine alone.' Levi thought to himself growling under his breathe. His grip on the plate tightened. 

When he got to his room, he saw eren was already awake. The brunette looked at levi and smiled at him. "Levi!!" He exclaimed.

Levi's face softened. "Hi there, brat. Good morning." 

"Good mowning!"

"Are you hungry?" The Raven questioned. Eren nodded. "Good. Because I have food for you."

The brunette's face brightened even more, if it was even possible, and he eyed the food levi was holding. Levi went closer to eren and placed the food on his lap. "Bacon!" He exclaimed taking the fork and took a bite of the bacon. "It yummy, levi!"

"That's good to hear. If it weren't to your liking..I would've killed Hanji.." The raven mumbled the last part to himself. He watched as eren munched on the bacon happily.

"Do you want some, Levi?" Eren asked his eyes were glued to levi. 

"No, but that's because I'm still full." 

"Okay." He mumbled finishing all the bacon then hopped off the bed and walked passed levi to go out. 

Levi quickly held on the back of eren's shirt and carefully pulled him closer. "Where are you going?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"I'm gonna wash my plate.."

"You..can clean?" The older boy asked a bit shocked.

Eren nodded. "When my mommy died, my daddy fiwed all ouw maids and made me clean the house evewyday."

Levi felt mad at what his father made him do, but at the same time glad that eren could clean. 'He really is a little angel.' 

"Well, give me that for now. I'll clean it. Okay, eren?" He said taking the plate from him.

Eren nodded. "Sir, yes, sir!"

\-------------------------------------------

It was afternoon. And the others are still not back yet, eren was inside the living room messing with Hanji. 

"I-it's twue." 

"Take that back!" Hanji exclaimed frowning. 

"But, hanji. Titans awen't weal!" 

They huffed. "It's so to weal!" Eren just held back a giggle. It was so fun messing with Hanji. "Eren, take that back or I swear to got I will turn you into a titan!"

Eren's smile dropped. "Y-y-you can't!"

"Yes, I can. I'm a scientist."

"L-l-levi will stop you!" He exclaimed pouting. His eyes were wide and he looked downright adorable. Hanji squealed and took out her phone and took a picture. 

Levi immediately went over to where the two was. "What happened? Is eren okay?" He asked when he saw that eren was there giggling on the ground he sighed in relief.

He walked over to the small boy and picked him up. "Why did Hanji squeal like a dying whale?" He asked.

Eren shrugged then buried his face on levi's neck.

"This is why!" Hanji exclaimed showing the picture to levi. Levi stared at the picture of eren, he felt his heart beating loudly against his chest. 'Dear, lord. Please fucking kill me right now. ' 

"Hanji.." Levi mumbled darkly.

"Yeeeees?" 

"Send me that picture later." He whispered then walked out with eren still in his arms. 

"I know it's wrong but...I ship it." Hanji said to herself giggling.

\-------------------------------------------

Levi took eren at the backyard, showing eren what he had been working on for the passed hours of him being outside.

"Whewe awe we going, levi?" The brunette asked looking at levi curiously.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Weally?" 

Levi nodded. He kissed eren's forehead and placed him on the ground covering his eyes with one hand as he led him on the large backyard. 

"You ready?" The older man asked.

Eren nodded eagerly wanting to know what his surprise is. The raven uncovered his eyes and eren gasped.

The backyard had a playground on it. There was a swing, a large slide, a merry-go-round and other stuff. "Wow!! This is amazing!!" He exclaimed. "Hanji hanji!! Come out hanji!" 

Hanji quickly ran out. "What? Is someone dying? Are there titans!? ..wooaaah!!" 

"It's amazing, isn't it!?" Eren exclaimed.

They nodded in agreement. "Go on, eren play." Levi said. Eren looked at him and nodded. 

Before running to the playground, though. He ran towards levi and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you, levi!" He said then ran over to the swings.

Levi froze for a moment, his lips twitched into something not he, nor hanji expected. It twitched into a smile.

"Oh hoh. Is that a smile I see?" Hanji asked.

"Shut up, freak." The raven replied turning his head to hide his face. He was still smiling.

"Though, can I ask. How did you find time to do this?"

"I'm rich and scary what did you expect?" Levi answered his face returning back to normal.

Hanji let out a laugh. "Of course." He said then smiled at levi. "He already means a lot to you huh?"

"Well, thank you captain obvious." Levi said sarcastically.

"I mean, you've only known him for one day, ya know. That's why it's so surprising. You're already doing so much things I never expected to see you to do."

"Look at him, tell me. Who wouldn't get attached to that little angel?" The raven asked looking at eren who was swinging happily. 

"You're right, levi." They replied then sighed sadly. "What are you gonna do about our job, though?"

"We won't get him involved. We'll hide what we do. For now, at least." 

"Levi! Come play with me!!" Eren called out grinning happily at him. Levi nodded then walked over to him. 

"Whipped!!" Hanji yelled laughing.

The raven ignored her and went to play with eren.

"Levi, levi look! I can swing weally high!!" He exclaimed giggling as he swung really high. Levi looked at him fondly.

"Be careful, eren." He said softly. The boy was swinging a little bit too high. 

Eren just continued on swinging higher and higher. 

"We're hoooomeeee." Someone suddenly yelled. Eren's eyes widened and he jumped off the swing while he was still high up out of fear.

Levi's heart stopped, almost instinctively he ran as fast as he can to catch the boy and luckily he did. He landed on the floor with the brunette inside his arms. Levi groaned in pain.

"Oh my god!" Hanji yelled then ran over to them. "Are you guys okay?"

The raven ignored them. "Are you okay, eren? Any injuries?" Eren looked up there were tears in his eyes.

"I-im fine. I'm sowwy levi, you got huwt because of me.." He whispered. "P-p-please d-don't hit me.." Levi's heart broke at what eren said.

He hugged him tightly then sat up. "Shh. No, it's fine. I won't hurt you I promise. I' won't hurt you in any way , angel, please remember that." 

Eren blushed slightly then nodded.

"Yoooo. What happened here?" Isabel asked popping out of nowhere. "Nevermind that. Ereeen we have presents for you!"

Eren wiped his tears and looked at her. "W-weally?"

Isabel nodded excitedly and took eren away from levi and dragged him and hanji inside leaving levi behind.

Levi's eyes narrowed at them. "Great. They're here. Now eren won't have any other choice than to put his attention of them." He growled.

"Fucking bastards."

\-------------------------------------------

"Here, eren try this on!" Isabel exclaimed bouncing like a happy child. They were currently making eren try on new clothes.

Eren nodded then tried it on. It was a small prince like suit and it was color blue. He's worn clothes like this before, when he went to dinner parties with his mommy and daddy. 

Once, eren had it on. He turned around to look show them. And the two hyper people squealed, while farlan just smiled approvingly.

"You look so cute!" Isabel exclaimed.

"You look just like a prince." Hanji complimented smiling at him.

Farlan decided to join in the conversation. "Well, technically he kinda is. Levi is practically our king, that makes him a prince."

"Agreed. The king's prince." Levi said out of nowhere looking at eren and hugged him. "My prince." He whispered to eren so only he can hear it.

"Mine."

Of course. To eren it was nothing big, just something that he thought a father or a big brother will say.

But, boy was he wrong.


	4. Chapter 3- jealousy is a bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words jealousy and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: there are many pedos in this story. Hahaha

You know that moment where you just wanna kill someone? Anyone? Just to get those putrid feelings inside your chest because they're so annoying.

That's what levi was currently feeling. He clenched his hands into a fist as he watch his 'friends' steal all eren's attention away from him.

Erwin was showing him all kinds of toys and playing with him.

Isabel and Shit face (hanji) were constantly squealing over him, they kept squishing his face and hugging him.

Farlan was sat on the ground with eren on his lap as he played with Mr. Bushy eyebrows.

Heck. Even mike and jean were playing with him and stealing all the attention that's supposed to be on levi. 

He hated it. 

Levi didn't want to share eren because eren is his. He found him, and he saved him. Eren is his, and his only. 

"Fucking mother fucking son of a bitch." The raven mumbled under his breath as he watched farlan stroke eren's hair, and as much as he treads farlan and isabele like his own family...he hates them for touching what's his. 

The air was getting intense, the tension that his friends weren't minding just grew.

'Jesus christ, I need to calm down. This is not like me at all." He thought to himself then picked up his coffee that he made for himself and drank it all up. Still watching eren play with them.

He decided to take deep breathes, because his mind is making him think unpleasant things.

 

Suddenly, The doorbell rang with caused everyone to stop what they were doing and looked at the door cautiously. They never get any visitors unless...those are the people who either hate them and want to kill them, people they owe something to and wanna kill them, or people who want revenge and kill them.

No one spoke for a few moments. Erwin took out his phone and grinned. "Oh."

"Eren?" Levi heard the blonde call out. The child looked up from the toy train that he was playing with.

"Y-yes, ewwin?" The little boy asked.

Erwin stood up and carried eren in his arms. "I have one last welcome present for you." He told him. Eren's eyes went wide.

"W-weally? Show me show me show me!" He playfully demanded. The older man chuckled then took him to the door.

Levi, too, was curious so he stood up along with the others to go check out what was up.

Erwin stood at the door. "Ready?" The brunette just nodded enthusiastically. Erwin opened the door and stood there a man who was unknown to them. He handed erwin a box with holes? And asked him to sign the paper. Once, erwin was done signing shit. He closed the door with his elbow since he was carrying eren and holding the boy.

"What's that, erwin?" Jean asked raising his eyebrows at the suspicious looking box.

Isabel inspected it. "Hmm. Those holes, erwin, don't tell me thats." Erwin shushed her and placed both eren and the box down.

"Go ahead, Eren. Open it." 

Eren grinned then sat on the ground trying to untie the knot that was sealing the box. He stuck his tongue out and furrowed his eyebrows focusing on it. 

Everyone, of course, found it adorable and took out their phones to take a picture (even levi.) 

When eren managed to open it he gasped when he saw what was inside. "What is it, eren?" Hanji asked curiously.

Eren took something inside the box and showed it to them happily. "A puppy!!!" In his arms was an adorable husky. It had light brown and white fur. It had two different eye colors the left eye was blue and the right eye was green.

"Uwaaaaaa!!!" Isabel exclaimed. "I KNEW IT!!" She yelled excitedly she's always been a fond of animals.

"I saw it inside a store on the way home, it's eyes reminded me of your eyes, eren. So I bought him." Erwin explained stroking the boy's cheek.

Once again the murderous feeling came back and levi wanted to rip erwin's eyebrows off his face. 'Stupid eyebrows, stealing my eren's attention from me.' 

"Thank you so much, ewwin!!" Eren exclaimed running over to the man and hugged him. Erwin smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Anything for you." He whispered.

That's it. Levi growled then walked passed the others and went out the door.

"I'm going name him aftew my most favowite pewson!" He heard eren exclaimed. He didn't even notice levi leaving. The Raven gritted his teeth then opened the door and walked out slamming the door in the process.

\-------------------------------------------

"L-l-levi?" Eren asked in a small voice as he looked at the door that was just slammed by levi. "W-whewe is levi going?" 

"I don't know, eren. Just pay no mind to him okay? He's always grumpy." Hanji said patting eren's head.

Eren shook his head tears forming his eyes. "I-is he mad? Does h-h-he hate me?"

Everyone's eyes went wide as they saw that eren was crying.

"Oh no no, eren please don't cry!"

"He doesn't hate you! Don't worry! Even though we don't know why he's mad, I'm sure whatever it is its not because of you...hopefully."

"Farlan!" Isabel said frowning as he slapped farlan on the shoulder. 

 

"Sorry, sorry." 

"I'm certain he just suddenly got into a bad mood, like he always does." Erwin reassured. 

But, of course Eren wasn't convinced he just stayed on the ground his head was down. Little sniffle could be heard from him.

"Eren?" 

No answer.

"Please, talk to us." Hanji begged but Eren didn't budge. Even though he just met levi yesterday, he felt really attached and he didn't want levi to ever be mad at him. He cared a lot about levi, because levi saved him. Being here is no use if levi is mad.

"God, we gotta call levi and bring his ass back here.." Jean mumbled to the others.

Mike nodded in agreement. "Yes. That's a good idea."

"Eren, just ermmm sit down there with your puppy okay? We'll call levi for you." Farlan said then they all went to away. 

That wasn't a good idea. 

They didn't know eren well enough. He was a very persistent child, and he will go find levi alone without thinking of the consequences. Why would he? He's just a child after all. A child who really wants to see where levi went. 

So, he stood up with his puppy in his arms and quietly went outside. He closed the door and ran.

"W-whewe am I gonna look fow levi?" He mumbled to himself. Eren looked at his puppy. "Can you smell him?"

It just tilted his head and licked eren's face.

"No?" He asked frowning. 

Eren continued on walking looking up at all the people who were passing him hoping that he founds levi. There weren't a lot of people on the street. Just a few so it was kinda easy to see all of them.

"Levi?" He called out. "Leviiii whewe awe you?" 

"Please, come home.." 

Tears were falling from his eyes again. "Please, levi." He whispered. The puppy looked at him then whimpered and licked his tears away. 

"Ooh. Hello." Eren heard someone say in front him

His head shot up expectantly. "Levi" he said but it wasn't levi, it was an unknown male. "Oh. H-hi."

"What is an adorable child like you doing out here alone with a puppy?" The man asked smirking as he went closer.

"I'm l-looking fow someone.."

"Who might that be? Your parents?"

Eren shook his head. "Nu uh." 

"Hmmm. A friend?" He asked again kneeling in front of the boy. Eren nodded slowly. "Want me to help you, little boy?"

"O-oka-"

"Eren?" A familiar voice said from behind. He turned around and saw levi! 

"Levi! Levi! Levi!" Eren exclaimed completely ignoring the stranger and ran over to levi, he placed his puppy down and hugged the raven.

Levi was shocked to see Eren outside and more shocked when eren huggsd him crying. He picked up eren and wiped his tears with his hand. "Why are you crying, angel? And why are you outside?"

"I-i-i wanna look fow you, because you went away and I-i thought y-y-you wewe gonna leave me a-and T-thought..thought you were mad at me." Eren hiccuped hugging levi tightly. "P-please don't leave me, levi. I'll be a good boy..please."

Levi's heart clenched at what eren said. 'Did he actually come to look for me just because he thought I was mad?'

Some part of levi felt sorry, but at the same time he was happy that eren cared enough to run after him.

"I'm not mad at you, angel. I'll never be mad at you. You're my angel and don't ever think that I'll go as low enough as to leave you. Okay?" Levi whispered kissing his forehead. "I just wanted to get some fresh air." 

"W-w-weally?" The brunette asked in a small voice.

Levi nodded. "Yes. But eren as much as I'm happy that you were worried about me. Please don't leave the mansion by yourself ever again. Do the others know you left?" Eren shook his head. "Figured." He mumbled.

"Sowwy.." Eren said. 

"Its fine."

Levi just continued on hugging eren until someone cleared their throat. They both looked and saw the man was still there. "Well, I guess you found your friend, gorgeous. I'll see you around." The man said as he walked away.

"Bye, mistew!" Eren exclaimed waving at him. Levi looked at the man and then at eren.

"Who was that, eren?" He asked frowning.

"Befowe levi came, the mistew was about to help me."

"Oh." Levi murmured to himself. He feels uneasy, like the guy was some sort of threat. And he didn't like it. "Please don't talk to strangers again okay?"

Eren looked confused for a moment but nodded. "Okay, levi!"

"Good. Now, let's go home." 

"Okay!" With that levi carried eren home but of course levi stopped him because they were forgetting something. "What is it, brat?"

"My puppy!" He exclaimed then looked at the puppy who was still sitting on the ground watching them. "Levi Jr! Come hewe!" 

"Levi Jr?" Levi asked mostly to himself. 'Well, that's an odd name for his puppy.'

Then, he remembered.

'I'll name him aftew my most favowite pewson!' Eren's voice echoed inside his head. A smile made it's way up to levi's face. 

"You named him after me?" Levi said though It was More of a sentence than a question.

Eren nodded. "Uh huh. Levi is my most favowite person! Ewen loves levi!" Levi kissed eren's forehead then hugged him tight.

"Levi loves Eren, too." He whispered unknown to him and eren that, that it was more than just paternal love.


	5. Chapter 4- reminiscing and perverted horses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name says it all. Hahahaha.
> 
> This chapter is both serious and funny. Some fourth wall breaking also.

"Eren, you little minx! Where have you been? You freaking scared us to death!!" Isabel yelled running over to levi and eren who just got back. Eren hid his head on the crook of levi's neck.

"I-Im sowwy." He whispered. "I weally wanted to look fow levi."

Levi stroked his hair. "Yeah, isabel. Don't scold him, he just wanted to check on me that's all." He said.

Erwin then came inside. "Right. We shouldn't scold him." He paused for a few seconds to glare at levi. "We should be scolding you."

"Me?" Levi looked taken back. "What kind of shit are you spouting out, big ass eyebrows?"

"Well, it was kind of your fault he left, big bro." Isabel pointed out crossing her arms. Jean and mike then came from the kitchen and nodded in agreement to what isabel just said.

Levi knitted his eyebrows together about to defend himself but the horse neighed. "I agree. You didn't see how much he cried because he thought you were gonna leave him."

"Why did you leave, anyways?" Mike questioned narrowing his eyes at levi.

Levi glared at them. "It's none of your damn businesses."

"It is when it's obvious that it involves eren." Erwin stated then looked at eren who was staring innocently at all of them confused. He didn't know what was going on. Levi scowled then placed eren down.

"Angel, go to our room and don't come out, okay? The adults are gonna talk."

"You're not technically an adult,though." He heard hanji mumble to themselves. Levi chose to ignore her. 

Eren nodded. "O-okay...a-a-am I in twouble?"

"No, eren, don't worry this is nothing important." Erwin reassured him before levi could. 

The brunette was hesitant, and somewhat scared. He shivered as he felt the cold tension inside this room. It kinda reminded him of when he was at his old home. When eren always just sat in the corner alone, his father coldly scolding him for things he didn't do, repeatedly telling him that he's stupid and he deserved to die.

Of course, eren didn't understand what it meant, but it still hurt him. Because his father wasn't warm anymore, he was cold.

Eren didn't like feeling cold.

He didn't even realize that he was staring at the wall. Everyone was looking down at him confused. "Eren? What's wrong?" Hanji asked worry lacing her voice.

Eren snapped out of his little thoughts and forced out a cute smile for them. "I'm alwight!" He exclaimed then took levi Jr inside his arms and immediately ran upstairs and went straight to their room.

He felt something heavy inside his chest, why did it feel so heavy? Was he dying? He felt so cold. So so cold. 

Eren was shivering. He was so confused, the tension downstairs reminded him so much of what he wanted to forget. 

He placed levi Jr on the king sized bed and climbed up getting under the covers. He had his hand on his chest.

"I-i-it huwts."

\-------------------------------------------

"Let's take this to the living room." Erwin mumbled. 

They all went to the living room the tension is still present with them. They didn't even know why. Somehow having eren feel sad, makes them wanna kill and blame each other.

"So, are you gonna tell us why you just left and made eren feel bad?" The blonde asked crossing his arms. 

Levi sat on the couch as he glared at erwin. "It wasn't my intention!" He snapped obviously annoyed. "I just suddenly got into a bad mood and wanted some fresh air."

'Lies.'

"You're lying." Mike stared at him intently. "I can smell strong emotions on you levi, emotions that I never expected you to have."

"Oh? Really Mr. Smartnose, tell me what you know." The raven taunted.

"Jealousy."

Everyone looked at levi raising their eyebrows.

"Hatred."

Levi glared at mike. "Where's your proof that I actually feel that?"

"Insecure."

"Fucking answer me." He said through gritted teeth.

"Why so affected?" Erwin questioned. "Usually, when people tell lies about you, you shrug them off. Yet here you are being all defensive."

"He's right , big bro."

"Tell us the truth, levi. Why did you leave?" Farlan asked.

"Because you're taking his attention away from me." Levi snapped deepening his glare at them, if looks could kill they would've been dead. "You keep doting on him, giving him toys, making him want to be with you more than he wants to be with me!" 

When levi paused erwin attempted to talk. "Shut up, eyebrows! You guys wanted to know the truth? Okay, he's mine! Even if I've only known him for a day. I'm not letting you Bastards take the attention that belongs only to me!"

It was quiet now. 

Everyone was having their own thoughts on this. They processed every word levi just said.

Then isabel was the one to break the silence first. "You're attached to him." She said smiling at him. "How unusual of you."

"I knew it." Farlan whispered to isabel laughing. 

Levi scowled at them crossing his arms. "Yeah yeah. Now are we done? I kinda have a child to tend to."

"Yes. But keep in mind, he lives in this mansion we have our rights to be with him." Erwin paused to turn around about to walk out. "You're not the only one attached look around you...they want his attention, too." With that he walked away.

The raven did look around. Everyone's face confirmed what erwin said, but levi already knew it was true even before that.

"We're not letting you hog him to yourself." Mike whispered frowning.

"Whatever." He mumbled and just went to walk away. He didn't have any energy to talk anymore, even before the longest conversation he had with these people were ten minutes. Levi really didn't like talking to people even if they live with each other and even if the two of those people are kind of his friends.

Isabel frowned as he watched levi walk out. Hanji turned to her and pat her back. "Don't worry about him. He'll come around, jealousy is something hard to control but it won't last forever." 

"Yeah, isabel. He'll let us talk to eren!" Farlan said smiling at her. 

"It's not that..." Isabel mumbled looking down. Hanji and farlan looked at each other then at her.

"What is it?" They both asked in sync.

The red-head sighed. "I ship it."

"What?" Farlan asked confused.

"She means she wants levi and eren to be together!" Hanji exclaimed happily clapping her hands. "Don't worry, isa! I know it's wrong but I ship it, too!"

"They're just too cute!" Isabel giggled.

"I know right!"

"Like, what if when eren grows up they have a relationship?"

"And have eren as the seme!"

"Heck no. Eren is gonna be the uke!"

"It's obvious that he's gonna grow taller than levi one day! Everyone grows taller than levi! He's the shortest man alive!"

"Still, with eren's gorgeous face. He is an uke material!"

And that's when the bickering of both weirdos happened. Farlan looked at them sighing. He sat down and placed his hands on both of his temples. "This was supposed to be a serious chapter, but what happened?" He mumbled.

"Though, I have to admit..I ship it, too."

\-------------------------------------------

Levi remembers. He remembers the pain of losing the most important person in her life, his light and sunshine. Forcedly taken away from him.

'Levi, I'm sorry.' 

Her voice echoed in his head, it gave him a major headache. 

'You're never gonna get her back.'

The memories flooded back. He hated it, he hated them, he hated feeling like this.

Levi swore he'd never care for anyone as much as he cared for her because no one could replace her from his heart. He loved...no, loves her too much.

He was going crazy.

Well, he was already crazy to begin with. He just didn't show it before, but now that another light came to him, another sunshine. He can't let them take him away, he won't. He won't let them get him. Not again.

Eren was so much like her. Abused, but still kept on a smile. They both were angels. His angels.

Though, the difference is. He'll be more aware now. He won't get robbed of the light anymore.

Levi looked down at eren's sleeping body stroking his face. "He's really like you, mother." He mumbled. "But, I'm not gonna repeat the same mistake of letting him get taken from me." 

His mother was his everything when he was younger. He didn't know his dad, he just saw him once in a coffin. That's when he met mikasa.

But, back to his mother.

Kutchel Ackerman used to be a prostitute. She sells her body for her son, repeatedly gets abused so her son won't ever get hungry.

Even if all those crap happened to her, she still looks at everyone with a smile.

Levi admired that about her, she was his inspiration and light in the dark world he lives in.

He thought nothing could ruin his light, nothing can ever be wrong.

He was too naive.

One day, when kutchel went home levi greeted her happily, but he noticed something was different. Her eyes, there wasn't any light. They looked sad.

Levi asked what was wrong, but she stretched out a smile and said it was nothing.

It wasn't just nothing. 

Because, after his mother told him to go to bed he heard her whisper. 'Levi, I'm sorry.' When he hugged her. Of course he didn't really pay attention to it and just went to his room to sleep.

That's were all hell started.

When he woke up his mother was gone and a huge amount of cash was on the table. It was sad. Darkness enveloped him. He felt scared, angry and he wanted to kill someone. 

Levi saw a two letters for him.

One from his mother, and one from the bastard that took her.

His mother's letter consisted of apologies, I love you's and this all for you's.

While, the bastard had only six words and 1 sentence. 

'You're never gonna get her back.'

After that his uncle took him in along with Mikasa since their father died on the day their mother disappeared.

A few years later levi tried to look for her, but when he did. He actually cried because he couldn't talk to her. He couldn't talk to her for she was buried under the ground. Due to getting murdered by her husband.

That's when levi swore, he swore that he will never care for anyone because everyone is dirty, they're dark and they all deserved to die.

Well, he thought that until now.

"I'm not gonna let them take you away." He mumbled to eren and to himself. Deep inside he knew he was being paranoid, because he knows they mean know harm. But, he couldn't risk it. He cared too much about eren to have any sane and coherent thoughts.

Eren moved around in his sleep snoring softly. "You really are beautiful." He said admiring the boy. 

'This is wrong.'

"You're perfect.." Levi pulled him closer to him staring at his face. 'This isn't normal anymore.'

"You're mine." 

'This is not right, your love is not right. He's too young.'

But, levi found himself not caring at all.

Because for him it's still love that he used to give his mother, but he didn't know that it was entirely different.

It was entirely abnormal.

\-------------------------------------------

"His love is not normal." Erwin mumbled crossing his arms.

Mike nodded in agreement. "I completely agree, while it's still early we should try to persuade eren to like us more." 

"That is correct. Eren deserves so much than him. As much as he is our strongest, he's nothing but trouble for the boy." 

"Do you think he actually loves him romantically?"

"I'm not certain, yet. It's still too early to tell. But if it is romantically I'll make sure to put a stop to it."

"I agree."

\-------------------------------------------

"I do not agree." Isabel whispered as they listened to mike and erwin's conversation. 

"Yeah. They belong together." Hanji nodded. 

"You two are ridiculous." Farlan whispered to them. The pair rolled their eyes.

"You want them together as much as we do." Isabel pointed out.

He blushed chuckling awkwardly. 

"Want is a strong word."

"Whatever. So let's plan too? Get the two closer so they can love love loooooveee." Hanji said giggling.

"No, not yet. Erwin is right ya know. Its too early to do something they've been together for only a day."

"Fine." The two mumbled in sync.

"I still think eren is seme material, though." Isabel said.

Hanji glared at her. "He's an uke."

Farlan just face-palmed. "Here we go again." He murmured then looked around. 'By the way where's jean?' 

\-------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the mansion, jean was sitting on a chair while munching on carrots.

"That levi is one lucky asshole to get such a gorgeous brat." He mumbled.

"Wish I was the one who saves him, we could've done a lot of fun stuff." He smirked while looking at the picture of eren that he took awhile ago. "If that bastard doesn't swing that way, I don't mind doing a kid." 

Jean was a pervert, and he was proud. He's always been like this even as a child.

And he doesn't even care if he comes out as a pedo.

That kid's got the face, he's sure he's got the body as well. And jean's dick just gets hard from thinking about it.

"Eren will be mine, soon. I just need to wait for the right time." He said grinning horsely. 

Isabel suddenly popped up behind him, with the most scariest aura. "PERVERT!!" She yelled then magically got a whip and whipped him repeatedly. 

Jean's eyes went wide. "Isabel! What the hell!? Stop please."

"Perveeeeeeertttttt!!!!!!!!"

"Fucking stop it you bitch!"

Suddenly, erwin appeared with a saddle. "Horses like you should be tamed!!" He yelled then put the saddle behind him.

"E-erwin?" He mumbled wide eyed. He gasped when the blonde man sat behind him, he immediately face planted on the floor because fucking hell erwin was heavy. "Please get off!! I need to get away from isabel." 

 

"Hyaaa." Erwin said while kicking his sides.

Jean winced in pain. "S-stop."

Then levi showed up in front of him looking scary as ever..maybe even more. "Eeh? You think you can steal my angel from me you horse faced idiot? I'll fucking cut your balls off." Levi's once empty hand magically got a knife.

"This is why I hate mating season." The raven mumbled then pushed erwin off of jean and flipped him really hard which made the man groan.

"I'll make sure that wimpy dick of yours never goes in my eren's cute little bum."

"N-no! Stop! I'm sorry!" He neighed out struggling he looked as everyone just watched him.

Jean opened his eyes and then shot up panting. 

Jean looked around and he was inside his room. "Oh. It was all just a dream."

He sighed then wiped the sweat. 'I should stop with the perverted thoughts about eren, I value my life thank you very much."


	6. Chapter 5- The return of mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa finally shows up.

One week has passed, eren and levi just got closer as each day passes. 

They've gotten to known each other, too. Eren was still his normal cheerful self, but levi has noticed something a bit strange.

Because till now he still fights with the others for his attention, and for some reason eren's attitude changes when that happens.

He tends to space out, and his smile always fades. 

But when they ask about it he just smiles again and says 'it is nothing!'

Levi knew it was nothing. The fact that he just suddenly gets upset when they fight, erwin said it was normal for children to get upset with fights.

He always sees eren shivering when they fight, it wasn't that obvious but he still saw it.

Eren keeps denying it like a child, so levi decided to just let it go and not force him into telling. 

Eren also still keeps getting nightmares, but he refuses telling levi what they're about or what happened in the dream.

There were many good things that happened the passed week, though. His bruises were practically healed. Levi was actually shocked to why, even the brunette couldn't explain.

But, the Raven just let it go, too.

Because whatever the reason was, he's glad that eren is healed. He couldn't stand seeing the bruises without wanting to kill.

Also, about their jobs as killers. Levi talked to his uncle that he and his group would take a short break. His uncle asked why, and levi lied and said that due to unexpected circumstances they're being suspected.

Of course, that was a lie because they do their job perfectly.

Levi didn't want his uncle to find out about eren, yet. For he was sure that his uncle would get rid of eren. 

He was taught no mercy, none for adults and none for children. Having mercy is for the weak.

So, he's pretty sure eren would get killed. Luckily the others agree with him and luckily his uncle is staying in abroad for a few years.

He's safe...for now.

So, today. It was a surprisingly quiet morning. Usually, levi's companions tend to make a huge ruckus in the morning.

They always serve as his and eren's alarm clock. Mostly, eren's because they come to his room just to wake the boy up and play with him. 

It's not that he doesn't mind, but the raven was still curious to why the sudden silence.

So, he opened his eyes smiling in the process as he saw a small figure on top of his stomach, being covered by a huge blanket.

Levi lifted the blanket to look at the small brunette.

"He's really adorable." He mumbled stroking the child's hair.

"Arf arf!" A bark from eren's puppy levi Jr was heard. Levi turned his head to look at the puppy who had his two front legs on the bed, putting himself into a standing position. The dog was looking at eren.

"Guess you agree, huh?"

"Arf arf!!"

Levi chuckled then picked up eren and placed him gently on the bed. "Guard him for a bit, okay? I'm gonna go check what those idiots are up to." 

Levi Jr jumped up on the bed and laid on eren's side sticking his tongue out. "Good boy..and oi Jr!"

The dog titled his head and looked at levi. "No shedding!" It just barked and turned it's head back to his owner.

Then levi went out to go investigate the sudden silence. He first looked inside each of their rooms grimacing in the process because all of their rooms were filthy and consisting of pictures of eren that they got the passed few weeks.

Even mike and jean had pictures.

Hanji's room was the weirdest one, though. It was so dark and it had so many experiments inside, and levi swore that he saw an experiment that had eren's name labeled on it. And there were dead frogs inside that experiement. 

'I'm going to confront her about that, later.' He thought knitting his eyebrows together.

Levi then went to their library, at no one was there. Play room, empty. 

Erwin's office, empty.

Hanji's lab, empty.

Their mini gym, empty.

Torture room, empty. 

Sexual toys room, empty. And don't ask why they have that.

Levi looked everywhere, but they weren't spotted. Now levi was really curious on where they were. 

Though, he shouldn't lose hope in finding them because there was one more place in the house where he hasn't checked.

His sister's room. 

"Why on earth would they be there, anyways?" Levi mumbled to himself groaning he really didn't like going in there, it was weird. They only usually go inside there when she's angry or if she has something important to tell a certain person. 

Like the raven, she likes confining herself inside her room alone. She doesn't like socializing, nor seeing many people.

She's a really great fighter, too.

Once levi got in front of mikasa's door he prayed that she's not back yet, they don't really get along. 

But, alas faith was unkind to him.

He heard voices coming from inside. Levi mentally groaned then moved closer to eavesdrop.

"Tell us the truth." He heard a familiar voice say, it was petra one of the people in her sister's group. 

"Like we said, we're being suspected of killing." Jean said.

Levi heard a chair slide, someone stood up. "You expect me to believe that? As much as I don't like levi, I've got to admit that I don't believe your excuse for not working. I know my brother pretty well to know that out of everyone he's skilled and he won't get caught."

"I also know that you idiots are too afraid to screw up 'cause you know he'll murder you." He heard mikasa, his sister, said.

Erwin cleared his throat. "Well, we're human, mikasa. And we make mistakes, too."

"Bullshit!" Auruo yelled obviously trying to imitate levi. This only made levi roll his eyes and then decided to go inside. Everyone looked at him.

The raven scowled. "What's so bullshit about that? Do you think that we're some animals that can't make mistakes? For god's sake let this go..why the fuck are your sorry asses even doing here?"

Petra, auruo, annie and armin stood up. "Sir. Levi." They said in sync.

"We're at the mansion, you can call me by my name, idiots." Levi said deadpanned. 

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Levi."

"Mikasa, what are you doing here?" The Raven asked narrowing his eyes at her and crossing his arms. 

"Uncle kenny made us come here. He was 'worried' about your sad excuse of an explanation." She replied glaring back. 

"Well, if you don't believe us what do you think the reason is?"

"I don't know, but that's why I'm here...to find out why."

"As we said, big sis, we're telling the truth!" Mikasa twitched at the nickname then looked at isabel. "We don't have a reason to lie." 

As faith really was cruel to them they heard sobbing from the mini baby speaker that each of levi and his group had just in case little eren needed them, because they usually do their other jobs when they don't do their killing job. For isabel, farlan, jean and levi their struggle was their online schooling. 

They all froze. There was only one thing inside their minds right now. 'Eren.' They all thought looking nervously at each other.

"Well, that's a weird ringtone for all of you. I knew you guys were sadists but come on." Petra mumbled frowning.

Levi wanted to laugh, she thought that it was their ringtone. How much of an idiot is she?

The crying continued, then eren spoke. "L-levi? Ewwin? Hanji? " he sobbed out and levi can see erwin clenching his fist and hanji almost crying. Everyone hated seeing eren sad.

"Isabel? Fawlan? Mike? Howsey?" 

Jean took his speaker and talked to it as if eren could hear him. "Hey! You little jerk my name is jean!" 

Levi, erwin, hanji, farlan, isabel and mike groaned. 

Mikasa snickered. "Not hiding anything, huh? " she looked at her squad. "Search for the crying child and bring him to me." 

"Hey, wait a minute!" Hanji yelled trying to stop them. "What are you gonna do to him?"

"I should be asking you the same." The ravenette crossed her arms and looked at levi.

"You are in no place to know." Levi answered with no emotion whatsoever. But deep inside he was panicking. What if they take eren away? Hell no. 

"Mikasa, we found the kid! He's inside levi's room!" Annie's voice can be heard from the speaker.

"W-who awe you?" Eren whispered obviously scared. "Whewe's levi? I wanna see levi!"

"You're gonna see him, kid. Just come with me."

"No! Levi said nevew talk go stwangews! You awe a stwangew!!" The brunette yelled. Levi felt somewhat proud that eren actually listened to what he told him. "Let me go! Levi help!!" 

Levi growled. "Mikasa call them off! I'll get him!" 

"No." Mikasa answered. 

"Levi!!" Eren yelled again obviously crying. 

"Fucking." Levi murmured then went pass his sister and ran to go to his room as fast as he can. When he got there he saw annie trying to pry eren off of the bed and levi Jr barking at her. Levi was about to beat the shit outta her, but the dog beat him to it and bit annie's leg. 

Annie stopped trying to get eren and held on to her leg groaning. 

The Raven quickly ran over to eren and carried him in his arms. "Eren." He breathed out kissing his forehead.

"Levi!" Eren exclaimed clinging on levi and cried on his chest. "S-s-sh..she was twying to get me! I told hew I would not go because she was a stwanger."

"I know, angel, I know. You were such a good boy not going with her. I'm so proud." He whispered against eren's hair.

"Huh. Didn't think I'd ever see this." Levi turned around and so mikasa raising her eyebrow. "Annie get out and have that patched up, tell the others to go settle in their rooms...I'm gonna chat with levi and think kid."

"O-okay." Annie mumbled then slowly stood up and went out. Mikasa locked the door and went closer to them.

Levi held eren closer protectively growling at her. 

Levi Jr growled also, he was on the verge of attacking her. But levi leaned down and placed a hand on his head signaling not to. So he sat down. 

'Erwin was smart to get a trained dog.' Levi thought.

"So, who's the child, levi?" Mikasa asked.

"It's none of your damn business."

"Really? Do you want me to tell uncle about him?" She taunted. Levi scowled.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would."

For twins, they really act like they don't know each other.

 

"What if I don't tell you?" Levi asked.

"I'd hurt you." That made eren unbury his face from levi's chest and looked at mikasa with wide eyes. Mikasa froze for a moment. "E-eren?"

"Mikasa! Mikasa please don't huwt levi! Levi is good. Levi too ewen and saved him! So please don't huwt him please!" Eren begged jumping off from levi's arms. 

Levi looked at them confused. 'They knew each other?' 

"Eren, what are you doing here?" 

"As he said, dumb ass, I fucking saved him!" Levi answered for eren growling at her. He didn't like it, the fact that eren and mikasa knew each other. "How did you even know him?"

Mikasa turned her attention to him. "I can believe the fact that there's a possibility that donald trump might win the elections, but you saving him? Not a chance. Did you kidnap him for money? Are you planning on selling him?"

"W-what?" Eren mumbled looking at levi with wide eyes.

Levi shook his head and carried eren. "It's fucking true you witch. You can even ask the others. To tell you the fucking truth. He's the reason we're not doing our jobs in the first place!"

Mikasa was debating in whether or not she should believe him, but he knew levi well enough to know that when he's dead serious (well even more serious.) he's telling the truth. 

"Fine, I believe you." 

"Okay. Now it's my turn to ask a question." Levi said. "How the fuck do you know each other?"

"Mikasa took cawe of me once! She was my maid!" Eren exclaimed. 

"Maid?"

"I met him when I was undercover with armin." Undercover? Meaning she went to spy on criminals that they want to kill. So eren's father is a criminal?

"Who?" Levi asked really wanting tonight know."

"Grisha, grisha Jaeger." Mikasa answered and levi's heart stopped at the mention of that name.

Grisha Jaeger. The man that ruined his life, the man that hurt eren and killed his mother. That mother fucking bitch.

"Does that mean..eren is grisha jaeger's son?" The raven asked frowning. Mikasa nodded. "They look and act nothing alike!" 

"Well, I'm guessing he got his looks from his mother."

"H-how." They both heard eren mumble. The twins looked at him. "How do you know my daddy? Do you wowk fow him? Awe you gonna give me away? Awe you gonna wetuwn me!" He asked panicking. He really hates talking about his father. Levi tried to ask him what his father's name was but eren just cried."

"No, er-" but he was cut off by eren.

"Please don't let him get me! P-p-please! No. I don't wanna..I don't wanna get huwt! I don't wanna feel cold!" 

Levi's heart broke for the millionth time, he really wanted to cry just by seeing eren like this. "He's gonna huwt me! H-he is gonna huwt me again...please don't bwing me back." The child whimpered.

"I don't wanna get huwt again, levi."

Levi Jr whimpered as he licked eren's tear stained face. Levi walked over to eren and kneeled in front of him.

He placed both of his hands on eren's cheeks and placed their foreheads together.

"Angel, please stop crying. I promise I won't give you away to him, or anyone for that matter. I'll keep you safe okay? I won't let anyone hurt you, ever. So please stop crying. You know I hate seeing my little brat cry." Levi whispered wiping his tears away with his thumb.

"Y-y-you pwomise?"

"I promise. I love you too much to let you go." Levi told him. He kissed eren's nose because he knew how much eren loved getting kissed there.

Eren sniffled then smiled. "Okay. Ewen believes you." The brunette pulled back then hugged levi tight.

It kinda caught levi off guard but hugged back immediately.

"L-levi?" 

"Yes?"

"I love you, t-too." He whispered. 

Mikasa cleared her throat. "Uh. Okay. This is proof enough that you do have good intentions with him, levi." She mumbled hating the fact that she was wrong. 

 

"Are you still gonna tell uncle kenny?"

She shook her head. "No. But I do have one request."

"What?" Levi asked skeptically.

"We get to stay here and help hide and take care of eren." 

"Hell no." He said deadpanned then picked up eren. "Are you hungry?" He asked him eren just nodded.

"Levi, please let mikasa stay!" Eren said looking at him with his puppy dog face.

"Yeah. Let mikasa stay...this is also my house anyways." Mikasa said.

Levi groaned. "Whatever. Fine. " 

Great. Another addition. Why does everyone have to love eren as much as he does? 

'God, you motherfucking asshole. Why do you keep doing this to me?"

Suddenly, levi got hit in the head by a rock that came from outside. He looked and saw that the window to his room was open. 

"What the fuck?" Levi mumbled to himself. 'Okay. I'm sorry. I take it back.' 

Eren and mikasa just looked at him weirdly as he rubbed his head while mumbling profanities under his breathe.

"Oh. By the way, eren?"

The brunette looked at mikasa. "Y-y-yes?"

"Armin's downstairs."

Eren's eyes went wide and his face broke into a big grin. "Awmin!" He yelled then quickly went outside probably to find armin. Levi frowned. 'He fucking left without me.'

Levi heard chuckling he looked up to see mikasa smirking at him. "Don't think I don't know that you're very possessive towards him, I know you well enough that you get jealous easily when someone tries to take something that is attached to you."

The raven was about to deny that he was jealous but mikasa spoke again. "If you think me and the others are a threat...you should really go downstairs to check to the real threat is." Without any more words she went out with that fucking smirk of hers.

'Bitch.'

Levi followed out curious to know what he'll see.


	7. Chapter 6- armin is a dead coconut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armim shows up and pisses levi off. Of course, eren will make him feel better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyyy for the late update school sucks! Well hope you enjoy this fluffy crap

"Ren?" Armin gasped with wide eyes. He never thought he'd ever see this little ball of sunshine again after they failed to try and take him away from his despicable father.

But, here he was running over to him with his usual adorable smile. His unique eyes shining brightly.

"Awmin! Awmin!" The little boy exclaimed giggling he jumped and hugged the blonde who was still frozen in shock. After a few moments he hugged eren back and then spoke.

"H-how? W-w-why...why are you here?"

Before eren could answer hanji crossed their arms and huffed. "I have a question first, before eren answers yours. How do you know him?" 

"I agree. I, too, am curious to how." Erwin joined in. 

Mikasa and levi then appeared. The raven boy looking as pissed as ever. "Apparently, mikasa and armin met him while on an undercover mission to kill you know who, because he was a criminal." He said.

"Voldemort?" Isabel asked wide eyed.

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Eren's pater." She didn't want to say father knowing the boy would cry like before by the mention of him.

"M-my what?" The small brunette asked.

"It's nothing, ren. Just don't listen to them, kay?" Armin whispered to him and then kissed his cheek. Eren giggled.

"Kay."

Levi's eye twitched. He had the need to kill now, no one is allowed to kiss eren like that. NO one but HIM.

"Can we just get back to the main topic now?" Farlan asked. "So, his pater is a criminal?"

"Think we already said that idiot." Mikasa answered obviously getting annoyed. 

"Geez. Sorry, I was just trying to clarify it."

"Whatever." 

"Okay. Well, now answering Armin's question. Levi found eren inside a trashcan somewhere, took him home and now we're taking care of him." Hanji said looking at armin. 

"Is he reason why you aren't doing your jobs?" The blonde asked. They nodded. "Figures. My eren can make anyone want to stay with him forever."

"Your eren?" Levi asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, my eren." He answered smiling at eren. The brunette blushed slightly.

"Ooh. Eren's blushing." Isabel whispered to farlan.

Farlan nodded. "Yeah. I wonder what kind of torture levi is gonna do to armin."

"The worst kind for sure."

"Shut up." The raven snapped at them. The two quickly stepped back obviously scared. Levi then looked at armin again. "How can you say that he's yours?"

"Well..we are married." 

"WHAT?!" Everyone inside the living room yelled. Except for mikasa and her group.

'That's it he's dead.' Levi thought growling. 

Eren's eyes went wide his face went even more red than before. "Awmin! That was only pwetend wemembew?" He whined embarrassed.

Armin grinned and pinched his cheeks. "No matter. You're still Mrs. Arlert to me."

Erwin turned to mikasa with a questioning look. She got the message and told him. "Armin and I went undercover his servants. I was a maid, he was some sort of butler so we got to play with him. Mostly them, though. They always play house and dress up....you'll be surprised how feminine eren is."

"Ooh! Maybe we can try and make him wear a dress!" Isabel exclaimed to hanji who just nodded enthusiastically. 

"I completely, wholeheartedly agree!"

Jean who had been silent the whole time joined the convo. "Can I join?" 

Everyone just looked at him weirdly.

Levi glared at him. "Alright. I've had enough of this bullshit for today. Eren, come with me. Let's take levi Jr out for a walk." The brunette nodded then went from armin to levi. Levi Jr silently following behind him.

"Ren?" Armin asked visibly sad that eren just did what levi asked him to.

"Sowwy, awmy! But levi wanna take a walk with levi Jr!" Levi smirked at armin then looked down and pat eren's head.

"Yeah. Levi wants to take a walk with levi Jr and eren. So armin should just suck it up and let them go." He picked up the puppy then held eren's hand. "Now, will you please excuse us. Me and my angel are gonna be gone for Awhile." Then they both went out leaving everyone there.

\-------------------------------------------

"Since when did levi take interest in taking dogs out?" Petra asked the other group of friends.

Annie who was just as surprised asked as well. "Or take interest in dogs." The others who just looked unfazed and unbothered just chuckled.

"He's not interested in the dog at all." Erwin said. Petra frowned and looked at him.

"Really? Why is the dog named after him and why was he so eager to take it out!" She asked again.

Isabel and hanji grinned. "Because of eren. Of course!" They exclaimed in sync. Armin's attention now went to them as he snapped out from his broken hearted thoughts.

"Why?" He asked curious.

"Ever since eren came, levi changed. He became less grumpier and more social. Though, he gets a bit aggressive sometimes when we get too close to him. But we just figured that he's jealous." Jean answered crossing his arms And stood up from the couch. "It's quite obvious, actually." He said then went to the kitchen. 

Armin scoffed. "Well, I'm sure Eren doesn't need him. Actually, I'm thinking of taking him now that I saw him again. That little ball of light doesn't need darkness tainting him."

"Oi! That's our big bro you're talking about you don't have the rights to say that at all, blonde shrimp!" Isabel scolded glaring at him.

"It's true, though!"

"Look, he might be a grump and he might be more evil than anyone in this room. But he still has a heart and that heart has been captured by eren." Erwin paused for a moment to sit down. "We all know that when levi wants something he'll get it. He won't let anyone take it so easily."

"Yeah. That's his nature. If you value your life. I suggest you stop with the thoughts of taking him away." Hanji mumbled. "Besides, if you even dare try to take him. Levi's not the only one you're gonna have to deal with."

Mike nodded in agreement. This caught mikasa's attention. "Is that a challenge?"

"If so, we accept." Armin said.

"You guys? Against us? Don't make me laugh." Jean taunted laughing.

Mikasa glared at him. "Tsk. You have no chance in winning eren over. We know him better than any of you." 

"Well, this is getting interesting. How about this. Whoever gets eren to like them better he gets to stay with that said group. " erwin offered smiling at them.

"Sure. We accept." Mikasa said.

"Alright! A challenge! Can't wait to tell big bro about it!" Isabel fist pumped. 

"I'll definitely get eren to like us better. I am the only one who's meant for him." Armin mumbled to himself. "Even if he is just a child."

\-------------------------------------------

"Hey, levi?" Eren suddenly said when they both sat down under a huge tree. 

"Yes, eren?" 

"Why wewe you mad?" He asked looking at levi expectantly waiting for his reply. Levi looked at him from the corner of his eye then looked at the sky.

"I wasn't mad." He answered.

"You wewe!"

"I wasn't."

"Stop lying." Eren huffed crossing his arms. 

Levi turned to him sighing. "Let me ask you a question first, brat." The brunette tilted his head a bit curious on what he wanted to ask. "What made you think that I was mad?"

"Levi always looks scawy when his mad. Levi is wawm, but when he is mad he turns cold...ewen doesn't like feeling cold." Of course. Eren mumbled the last part hoping the older man didn't hear him, but Levi did. The raven sighed then wrapped his arms around eren and pulled him on his lap. 

"Why wewe you mad, levi?" Eren asked again not looking at him. 

Levi was surprised he looked really mature, who would've thought a four year old brat would be this serious? 

Well, they do say that experiences affect one's age.

"Because, I feel like you're gonna replace me." Levi admitted sighing. "When I found out that you actually know Mikasa and that blonde mushroom, it made me feel insecure. It made me feel like you'd want to leave me for them."

Eren furrowed his eyebrows cutely, then quickly turned around to face levi.

He hit levi's head hard, but not that hard that it would actually really hurt levi. "Oi. What did you do that for, you brat." The raven asked frowning. 

Eren huffed and wrapped his small arms around levi's neck.

Levi felt so confused.

'The fuck is happening?'

"Stupid, levi!" The small boy scolded. "I love levi and I'll nevew evew weplace him! Not fow anyone!"

Levi's heart fluttered at eren's words. "Oh? But there are so many people that are better than me, why choose me?"

"Because, levi is levi! Levi is wawm, levi always cuddles with me and...you awe levi! No one is bettew than levi!" Eren exclaimed grinning at him. The Raven smiled. "And levi has a cute smile!" The boy quickly added.

"Thanks, brat. That actually made me feel better." Levi said hugging him tight. 

Eren giggled. "Good! I will always make levi feel bettew when he is not!"

On that moment, levi was 10000% sure. He wouldn't let anyone take this boy away, they'd have to kill him first.

No one was allowed to even be with him this way, eren was only his. And the small boy might not know it but levi also belongs to him. 

He really loves this brat, his brat.

"Hey, eren?" 

"Yes?"

Levi kissed his forehead then whispered. "I love you, too."

\-------------------------------------------

"What should we do?" Armin asked frustratedly pacing back in forth, in front of mikasa, petra and annie.

They were all currently inside mikasa's room having a little meeting about how to get eren to their side, instead of on levi's and his group.

Mikasa sighed. "I really don't know.. I saw how really close he was to levi, and vice versa." The blonde just groaned and exclaimed.

"We can't leave eren with him!"

"I know, I know. But I'm sure it'll be hard separating them."

"I have an idea." The two looked at annie who was still trying to treat the dog bite on her leg. 

"Tell us, annie." Armin ordered.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Geez. Well, levi is short tempered. Correct?" Everyone in the room nodded. "Let's try to get on his nerves, piss him off. If he's pissed off he'll pick fights with everyone and I'm sure eren will be upset at him."

"Eren hates fights, though. He might really be affected by it." Petra pointed out frowning.

"Well, that's the point, petra. If he gets really upset mikasa and blondie comes in and comforts him. He's a child with bad experiences, he'll get attached to anyone to gives him comfort." Annie explained.

"That's actually a nice plan.." Mikasa stopped to look at annie. "What about the others?"

"I'm pretty sure he'll snap at them, and they'll of course fight back." 

Armim nodded. "Yeah."

"By the way. When is berth and reiner gonna come here?" Petra asked.

"I told them to wait at our house, I'll text them when we really need them." Mikasa told her sighing. "I really wish we get eren. He belongs to our group, that brother of mine won't be a good influence to him. And he has a lot of enemies they might target eren 'cause of him."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." 'Also, eren should only be with me. I was the one who he was with first, I treated his wounds and made him happy when I was with him.' Armin thought finally sitting down.

'He'll be better off without that pretentious bastard.'


	8. Chapter 7- devious visitors and the voices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. Haha and the beginning of levi's insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little (sorta) note.  
> This story has three arcs.
> 
> The drug lord's revenge arc (when eren is four.) and this is where levi and eren's relationship will develop and levi's insanity will begin.
> 
> Uncle asshole arc (eren is 10) levi realizes his feelings and levi turns full yandere mode.
> 
> Lovers in hell arc (eren is 15) they get into a relationship with each other and well this is the most bad ass arc and it'll be filled with dying and crap. Levi is full insane mode like seriously...also smut hahaha.

It was almost night time when levi and eren got back. They really did a lot over the few hours of being at the park.

Eren played at the swings while levi stayed with the dog.

And they also got some cotton candy, though levi was against it at first because he thinks that it'll ruin the brain. But, when Eren showed him the puppy dog face, he couldn't say no.

No one can say no to that face.

Now eren and levi were home, luckily there were no hindrance when they did get back. Levi assumed that they were all busy because they got to their room safely without socializing with anyone.

Eren, on the other hand, was curious to know where they were. (Specifically armin.) levi got pissed and told eren to let the mushroom be and go shower.

That's how eren got to the shower pouting like a child. 

"Levi is mean." He mumbled to himself when he finished showering. He took his towel and went outside. Eren looked at the raven who was sitting on the small couch, legs crossed while holding something that looked like a book.

Levi looked up from the book he was currently reading and smiled at eren.

"Clothes are on the bed." He said pointing to where his clothes were.

The brunette huffed. "Why did I have to take a showew again? Ewen wasn't even stinky!" He exclaimed putting his clothes on. His clothes were a pair of White Pj's and a white shirt with the word angel on the front. 

"Because, we were just outside and do you know how much germs that are on the ground?"

"What awe gewms?"

"Dirty parasites that can kill you."

"What awe pawasites?"

"Tiny tiny monsters."

Eren gasped wide eyed. "Good thing I showewed then!"

The raven nodded in agreement. "Yes, if you didn't shower...you could've died." He threatened. 

"Is that why you love cleaning?" Eren asked. "To get rid of the tiny monstews?" Levi nodded still keeping the serious facade. 

"Yes, that's why starting today help me clean okay? To exterminate all of them." 

Eren nodded quickly even though he didn't know what exterminate meant, he knew it was something awesome because levi is always awesome. The brunette saluted him and then grinned. "Aye aye, captain!" 

Levi placed his hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair. "Good boy."

"When awe we gonna clean, captain?"

"Before we go to bed, we'll clean the kitchen. Got it, brat?" 

"Yes!" Somehow, levi's plan on forcing eren to clean with him was now turned into a plan into continuing this belief that he made up on the spot, until he was old enough to understand. 

'At least my bratty angel is gonna help me clean now.' Levi thought chuckling. 

All was well until their peace was disturbed by a rather loud and annoying knock on the door. "EREEEEEN!!! It's hanji!! Let me in! Is levi there??? Oi. Midget! Lemme in we have to talk!" The obnoxiously loud voice of hanji shouted.

Levi's eye twitched at the nickname. "Je suis occupé." He said loud enough so hanji can hear. (I'm busy.)

"What!? Can't understand!"

"Laissez-moi tranquille." (Leave me alone.)

A huff can be heard on the other side of the door. "Oi. Green eyes, let me in!" They called out to eren. The boy looked at levi to check if he wanted him to open it. 

Levi shook his head and went back to his book.

"Ereeeeen, please let me in. I need to speak to Levi."

"Non. Allez-vous-en!" Eren shouted while giggling. Levi glanced at him raising his eyebrows. 

"You can speak french?" 

"Yes! I can speak fwench and gewmany because my momma is gewman, but she lived in fwance befowe. She likes teaching me other wowds!" Eren exclaimed.

"Impressive." The raven muttered under his breath.

"Great. Another foreigner." The two heard hanji say. "Seriously, you two. Let me in....this is about the four unwanted visitors that are living amongst us now."

Well, that caught levi's attention. Eren looked up at him. "Huh?" He asked confused.

"It's nothing, angel. Uh can you stay here just for a few minutes while I go talk to four eyes?" 

Eren nodded. "Okay!"

Levi kissed his forehead, nose and cheek. "I'll be right back."

He stood up and went over to the door, he threw eren one more glance and then walked out. Levi looked at hanji with the coldest look he could ever give. "This better be really important."

"Weeeeeeeell, it kinda is. Eren is kinda involved.." Hanji said smiling sheepishly at him.

"What did you do?" 

They faked gasped. "How can you possibly assume that it was my doing? I have you know I-" hanji stopped when he saw the murderous glare levi had. They gulped. "U-uh l-l-lets go to e-erwin's office and he'll exaplain." 

"Tch. Fine." Levi mumbled. Then they were both off to erwin's office.

Once they got there, they both went in and saw the whole gang was there. Jean groaned and then stood up. "Finally! You two took forever!"

"Shut your hays, horsey. I'm in a very bad mood. This fucking bitch ruined my fucking peaceful time by telling me something is wrong that has those four fucktards and my sweet eren involved...and goddamn trump won as the mother fucking president. Isn't that just absobloodylutly perfect?" Levi finished his small rant and plopped right down on the couch next to mike.

"Big bro is so stressed he's getting wrinkles at the age of fifteen." Isabel whispered to farlan.

Farlan nodded. "Stress can be both amazing and scary sometimes."

"Will you two shut your mouths?" Levi snapped.

"Sorry." The two mumbled in sync.

"Oh. Relax, levi. You're gonna need it. Your peace being destroyed and donald duckface winning is the least of our problems. This thing we're gonna talk about is far more stressful. " erwin said placing his elbows on his desk; his chin was placed on his hand. 

"Right. What is the problem involving my eren?"

"Promise not to kill anyone?"

"Yeah yeah."

"Pinky promise?" Levi looked at the blonde like he was insane.

"What are we five?" He asked crossing his arms. Erwin just narrowed his eyes at him. "Fucking fine. Pinky fucking promise." 

Erwin grinned, his majestic eyebrows were shining with delight. "Well, you see we made a deal, no wait, a bet with the your sister and her group."

"Of what sorts? And how does this involve eren?"

"That deal was, since all of us want eren in both our watch. We get to do something to make eren like our groups better, we bet that he'll like us better and they bet that he will like them." 

"Uh huh, and?"

"The winner will get eren, and the losers will never ever speak or go near him ever again." Erwin said.

Levi immediately stood up. "Fucking what!?" He yelled wide eyed.

Mike sighed. "I knew he wasn't gonna take this well."

"Yep." Isabel agreed.

"Levi we had no other choice. We all know eren likes both groups, but the groups despise each other. So let's settle this once and for all." 

"But still!! You idiots do know that eren knows them better than he knows us!" Levi growled. "How fucking dare you even make this decision without me!!"

Erwin placed his hand on the desk. "As I said we had no other choice, levi. Besides they do know them better but we have our own advances too."

Levi furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"We have a secret weapon!" Hanji said grinning at him. 

"And that is??"

"You!" Isabel exclaimed rolling her eyes. "He loves you the most, right?? So of course you need to make that love increase!"

"He's right." Jean said.

"Look, I know you don't like us pining on him or even go near him. But if we don't do things that'll make him like all of us better to the point that he'll beg to stay. We, no, you might lose him. " erwin told levi. And the raven just stared at him pondering whether to agree or not.

They did have a point, but levi wasn't gonna tell them that. Levi knew he didn't have a choice, either. So he sighed then closed his eyes.

"Fine. But fucking touch him differently, I'll rip a of your fucking hands off. Got it?"

Everyone visibly gulped. "Yes."

\-------------------------------------------

Inside the large, warm room. Eren who was quietly checking his coloring books out and admiring his own work. Then the brunette suddenly sneezed.

"Seems like someone's talking about you." Eren jumped surprised, he looked up and saw a familiar blonde.

Armin smiled sweetly at him. "Awmin!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Hey there, RenRen. What's up?"

"Nothin' I'm just colowing!" He answered standing up and showing the blonde his coloring book filled with animals.

"That's amazing, Ren! You're really gifted with coloring!" Armin complimented winking at him.

The small boy's blue-green eyes shined with delight. His tan face tainted with a bit of red when armin winked at him. "T-thank you!"

"Cute." The blonde mumbled grinning. "Say, eren. I came here to ask, Do you still like those small octo-dogs I used to give you before?"

Eren nodded. "Yes, yes! I like those octo-dogs!"

"Well, I made some in the kitchen. Do you want some?" 

"Yes!!" He ran over to armin's side and took his hand pulling him towards the door. "Let's go let's go let's go, awmin!!" 

 

Armin laughed. "Relax, Ren. Here let me carry you to make us move faster." He said then carried Eren bridal style. Eren blushed burying his face on the blonde's chest. "My wife is so cute." He whispered smiling. The tip of the boy's ears got even more red.

"Awmy, stoooop." Eren whined.

"Why?" Armin asked as he took the boy outside. 

The brunette peeked and looked up at him pouting." It is embawwassing!" He mumbled.

'Goddamit. He's really really adorable. I just want to take him and run off.' Armin thought sighing. "Don't be embarrassed I'm your husband, aren't I?"

"That was befowe!"

"Before what?"

"When I was youngew!" 

Armin raised an eyebrow at him."you do know that, it only happened last year, right?"

Eren nodded. "One yeaw is a lot ya know, awmy."

"I guess you're right." 

Once, they got to the kitchen. Armin placed eren down on the chair. Mikasa and annie then came in and sat down in front of him.

"Mikasa! And uh.." Eren stopped because he didn't know who she was. Then he remembered.

"Eren, what's wrong?" Mikasa asked frowning as she saw eren suddenly became silent. "Why did you suddenly become silent?"

Armin looked at Eren worried as well. "I-I..u-uhm she was the one who wanted t-t-to take ewen!!"

Suddenly, Levi Jr went inside the kitchen and jumped on eren's lap. Annie glared at the dog, while the dog just growled at her. 

"Oh." Armin muttered then looked at annie signing her to say something to eren.

"Hey. Eh. I'm sorry for trying to take you awhile ago, I just wanted to play with you." Eren furrowed his eyebrows pondering if he should believe or not. But of course since he's just a child he decided to believe her and grinned.

"Okay! I fowgive you!" He exclaimed then turned around to look at armin who was behind his chair. "Whewe is the octo-dogs!?"

Armin was just about to answer when petra came in with a plate filled with the octopus shaped hotdogs he loved so much. Eren squealed, yes, he squealed

"Octo-dogs!!" He exclaimed. Everyone in the kitchen laughed at his reaction.

Petra placed the hotdogs in front of him. "Here you go. By the way. I'm petra!" The girl introduced herself smiling at eren.

"Hi, petra! Merci pour votwe sewvice!" Eren greeted then helped himself with the hotdogs.

"What?" Petra asked confused.

"He said thank you for your service. " mikasa said watching eren fondly.

"Oh. Well, anything for you eren!"

Eren hummed obviously pleased with all of them. They all smiled then looked at each other, the boy was oblivious to what their motive was. 

Armin looked at mikasa and decided to use sign language to speak. 'Looks like the plan is going well.'

'I know. All that's left is getting levi here.' Mikasa signed back.

'Speaking of levi.' Annie decided to join in. 'When do you think he's gonna notice that Eren isn't inside their room?'

'After their little meeting.' Armin answered.

'Are we all really sure about messing with levi's anger issues and using eren's sensitivity to fights?' Petra asked really concerned for the boy.

'It's this, or have him here so people can target him, petra!' Armin signed frowning.

'We all already agreed on this okay? So shut up.' Mikasa also signed.

Petra frowned then nodded while throwing eren a sad glance. 

"Eren?" Someone from upstairs yelled.

Armin smiled. 'Here we go.'

\-------------------------------------------

When the meeting was over, levi got up while mumbling profanities under his breath. He really hated the fact that there was some possibility that he'd have to let eren go because of a fucking bet that those idiots made.

Eren obviously fucking likes it here so what's to fucking fight for?

'He might've already changed his mind when he saw them.' A voice whispered inside levi's mind.

"Eren said he wants to be with me."

'We're not sure about that.'

"The fuck do you know!?"

'Many things, things not even you know.'

"Well, fuck you!"

'Kill them.' That made levi freeze. 'Kill them and eren will be forever yours, if they died you wouldn't have any competition.'

Levi actually thought about it for a bit. "No. Eren, my angel, wouldn't want that."

'But, he'll be taken away from you.' Many more voices joined in.

"He won't be. He won't. Eren will never leave me. You'll see, you will all fucking see." The raven mumbled through gritted teeth. 

After saying that, the voices disappeared. 

Levi sighed then decided to resume walking and headed straight to their room. When he got there he opened his door. "Hey, bra-" he stopped when he saw that no one was there.

"Oi. Brat, when are you?" He looked around the room and so no one. Just eren's coloring books on the ground. 

Levi picked up the coloring books and placed them on the table. He walked over to the bathroom and checked. He wasn't there. He checked the closet, empty.

"Jesus christ. That shitty brat, I told him not to fucking go out." He muttered to himself groaning quietly. 

He sighed. 'It was a really bad idea not to bring that baby speaker with me to the meeting.' He thought to himself and sighed. 'I'm sure he was just somewhere inside this mansion, it is night so I'm sure he wouldn't have gotten outside.'

"I just hope mikasa or that mushroom head isn't with him or else." 

Just then levi jr went in with his tongue out and barked happily at levi. "Oi, dog. Do you know where eren is?" He asked.

The dog just barked. "Of course not.." He sighed then picked the puppy up the levi jr licked his face. Levi grimaced. "Fucking gross! Bad levi jr!" He scolded glaring at the dog.

Levi jr whimpered. The Raven sighed then went out. "Let's just go find our eren." He said. 

"Eren??" He called out loudly hoping eren would hear him. 

Levi listened tried to listen if he would hear eren's voice, then he heard giggling from downstairs. Eren's giggles to be in fact. 

The Raven went downstairs. "Eren? Where are you?" He said as the giggling got louder. It was coming from the kitchen, so he went over to the kitchen.

"Awmin! Awmy stop!! It tickles!" He heard eren whine through laughs. Levi frowned. 

'What?'

"Gimme a kiss first." Armin said.

"Okay okay!" Levi heard eren yell. His eyes went wide. He wanted to march inside and fucking rip that blonde's arms out but he wanted to remain calm. 

"Hewe you go...mwaaah!" Eren made a kiss sound.

Levi had enough of listening and went inside seeing eren had his arms wrapped arms around armin's neck while on top of the chair, armin had his arms around eren's waist.

"Levi!" Eren exclaimed happily oblivious of the man's rage. 

Armin looked at levi and smirked. "Oh. Hello, levi." He greeted in a sweet voice that made levi want to vomit.

'He's doing this on purpose.' Levi thought. 'This motherfucking blonde'


	9. Chapter 8.1- I fucking love eren, and he loves me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of chapter 8. Levi questions how eren would really feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for taking a bit too long! I can't express how sorry I am like seriously. Btw this is the part 1 of chapter 8. Part 2 will be called "I love levi, and levi loves me!" I'm pretty sure yall know can guess what'll happen.

"Hi, levi!" Eren giggled taking one of the octo-dogs and showed levi it. "Look look! Awmin and petwa made this fow me!" He exclaimed. 

Levi looked at him and his face softened. "That's nice, angel." He said dryly.

The brunette just hummed in response.

"What did hanji say?"

"Oh. Nothing important." Levi assures then placed levi jr down and went a little closer to him and placed his hand on the boy's head tangling his fingers on his hair gently. "By the way,eren. Didn't I tell you to stay inside the room?"

Eren nodded. "Uh huh."

"I understand you wanted those octo-dogs, but you could've waited for me." He said dryly.

"Awe you mad?" The brunette asked frowning.

"No. But I am a bit upset that you didn't listen..." Levi told him and then glanced at the four unwanted visitors and glared. "We're not sure what other people would do if You were to go out and I wasn't with you."

"Ouch. You feel distrust towards us that much?" Mikasa asked faked offended.

The raven's glare on his sister deepened. "Who said I was referring to you people?...but I guess you can be added to the list of those people, as well." He told them coldly.

Armin rolled his eyes. "We're not gonna cause any harm." He looked at eren and smiled. "Right, RenRen?"

Everyone looked at eren who was staring up at all of them uncomfortably. "U-uh." He mumbled not sure what to say, he really didn't understand what's happening.

He's only four for christ's sake.

There's one thing he does know, though. The aura right now is very cold and he doesn't like the cold.

So, instead of answering the question he just plastered on his signature grin as he always does in times like this and shrugged. "Evewyone! I'm sleepy!" He announced then hopped off his seat, running away he quickly took levi jr with him. "Nighty night!!"

Annie, who was silent, stood up and spoke. "Plan failed, huh?"

"That's a good thing." The blonde girl looked at the door where eren had just ran out to, to see another blonde. 

"Erwin." Annie greeted.

"You were expecting him to just jump in your arms and go with you right this moment; am I correct?" Erwin said crossing his arms. None of them spoke.

Levi snickered. "Oh? That's too naive, even for mikasa and mushroom boy over there."

"Yep. I agree." Another new voice said, hanji came in along with isabel and farlan. Isabel laughed then went beside levi, she gave him a short smile and turned to them.

"They." Isabel pointed at mikasa and armin. "Were that desperate."

"Almost makes me want to laugh...almost." Levi said smirking at them.

Armin and mikasa narrowed their eyes at them. "You say that, but you, yourself. Expected it to work, right?" Armin said.

Levi raised an eyebrow at him. "Eh? Why would I think that MY brat will leave me, just because some blonde made him his favorite food?"

"Oh, please. You know too well that I'm not just 'some blonde.' I was the very first friend he had." Armin smirked feeling all confident and shit.

"And, I'm the friend who actually saved him." 

This made armin's smirk disappear with taking all his confidence with it. "Heh. Where's your confidence now? You and mikasa might've been the ones he met first, but we were the ones who actually took him and let him stay here. Erwin bought him a dog, hanji became his teacher, isabel plays with him, farlan taught him how to make a garden, heck, he even got mike and jean under his commands. And me? I saved him, I protected him, I didn't just leave him when I knew how much trouble he was in. Unlike, you two, who was been there with him there, played with him, even had a fake marriage. But then left without him." Levi didn't want to admit it, but he feels grateful for all the things his friends has done for eren, but of course there's still insecurity and jealousy in his heart.

After what levi said, everyone was silent. No one spoke. 

It was quiet in the kitchen, there was some sort of eerie feeling now. It became colder, the tension thickened. Levi actually felt like he couldn't breathe, but he still kept on the poker face.

Five minutes has passed, and still no one spoke. Until. "Even so.." Armin broke the silence and looked at levi. "We might've left him, but we had a goddamn good reason for it!"

"And do you actually think you and your group are good for him? May I remind you that you kill people? And before you the add 'the people we kill are bad people, though.' Bullshit. Our job is only to infiltrate those people's houses and we have less enemies, you guys, you have almost every vile people hating you. I'm sure they'll try to hurt him one day because of you!"

Levi was about to speak, but armin cut him off. "And if I may add, that to let eren stay with you will taint him. You, a person who kills anyone. Good or bad, man or woman, adult or child. You expect him to stay with you once he finds out?"

This made levi freeze. 'He's right.' He thought. Eren will definitely hate him, he who is evil, he who kills people for a living, even if those people were as bad as him. They're still human.

Eren will despise him.

Eren will leave him.

'I told you. Kill them.' The voice inside levi whispered. 'If you kill them, they'll stop accusing.'

Levi didn't speak he was too frozen. What should he do?

'Kill kill kill kill kill.' The voice chanted.

'No!' Levi thought.

'Eren will already hate you, as they say. It's good to just kill them because you aren't really gonna lose anything...because even if you didn't eren will still leave.'

Levi was actually considering it, because they were right. Kill them or not eren was still gonna leave. 

'levi is levi! Levi is wawm, levi always cuddles with me and...you awe levi! No one is bettew than levi!'

Eren's voice suddenly echoed inside his mind. "Eren." Levi mumbled. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Levi?" Hanji asked.

'I love levi and I'll nevew evew weplace him! Not fow anyone!' Another memory of eren from awhile ago popped up. 

"Oi. Levi, are you alright?" Farlan touched levi's shoulder gently shaking him.

Levi snapped out from his thoughts then nodded and looked at armin. "You're right. I'm evil, I'm despicable, and I'm a heartless killer. " he said.

"But that doesn't mean I won't be able to protect eren. True, people might want to get him, but I'm fucking capable of protecting him from those assholes. Unlike you people, if those bastards you owe tried to take him from you are you able to protect him?" The Raven asked.

Armin was taken back by that question. "Of course we can!"

"Oh? What would you do if you actually had to kill those bastards? Are you willing?" Levi questioned. None of them spoke. "You guys took that job, because you were too weak to kill, right? Tell me, how will you protect him? I, without any hesitation, will kill anyone who dares to hurt eren." 

"That doesn't change the fact that he'll hate you!" Armin exclaimed furrowing his eyebrows.

"Again, you're right. But I'm sure he loves me enough to not care." Levi told him confidently. "When he grows up I'll tell him everything, what we all do and why we do it. It's impossible for him to just Accepted it wholeheartedly, but he will forgive us, forgive me."

"You wanna know why? Because eren loves me, and He knows that I love him. My brat won't leave me even if I was bad. It was his words to me awhile ago." 

Yet, again. Everyone was silent. levi's friends were smiling, and the others, well they still kept on the sour face they had.

"Big bro is right! Eren loves us, and he'll try to understand when we tell him someday. Because he's that kind of person!" Isabel exclaimed grinning.

Erwin smiled as well. "So, are you sill gonna try and take him away?"

"Yes." Mikasa mumbled.

"What?" Hanji asked crossing their arms. "Even after levi's shit long speech you still want to take him?"

"No matter what you say, no matter what you do. I will never, ever accept him staying here. Eren belongs to us, he needs decent and sane people around him. I won't let you stop us." Mikasa stood up and walked out without glancing back. Annie and petra followed soon.

"Tch. You can try all you want, he won't go." Levi said loudly enough for her to hear.

Armin sighed. "We won't give up. I love him way more than you do. He doesn't need you." He said and then walked out also.

Leaving levi and his friends inside the kitchen.

"So stubborn." Farlan mumbled sighing frustratedly.

"Yep. But you know who's more stubborn?" Isabel asked giggling.

"Who?"

"Big bro, of course! He won't let them take eren. Right, bro?"

Levi nodded. "Of course not. You know me, I don't let go of things easily. As I said, eren loves me and I love him. I won't let anyone take him, not even you guys." 

"We know, but know he need to work together okay? Keep your whatever you call it love in check. Also your dick got it? We don't need them having another reason to take eren." Erwin told levi sternly.

Levi looked at erwin confused. "Why the fuck do I have to keep my dick in check, erwin?"

"Everyone, let's go to bed." Erwin announced. Everyone, except levi, nodded then headed out.

"Night, leviiii!!" Hanji waved grinning.

"Wait. Why? Tell me what erwin meant you bastards!" Levi called out to them.

Isabel just laughed. "Get some sleep, big bro."

"Izzy! Fucking wait." The raven followed them but they quickly went upstairs to their room.

"Shit. What the hell did that mean? Fucking tell me!!!!" Levi yelled 

\-------------------------------------------

Isabel laughed when she heard levi yelling downstairs. She turned to hanji who was in her room for a sleepover.

"He still hasn't realized what type of love he actually has for eren." She told hanji.

Hanji rolled their eyes. "He might be the strongest one, but he is still very young and immature. Levi won't realize this just yet."

"True. Just like me, I'm only 15 also for christ take, though. But I've already realized my love for farlan!" Isabel exclaimed.

"But have you actually told him?"

"W-w-well." Isabel blushed then turned away. Hanji just smiled softly at her. "No."

"See? It's still really hard to get love or confess love at an early age. Just wait. One day, levi will realize his love for our eren and you will get the courage to confess."

Isabel nodded then smiled. "I guess you're right.."

\-------------------------------------------

Levi sighed exhausted as he went inside the room. He checked to see if eren was still awake, sadly he was asleep.

He slowly walked towards the bed, and admired his sleeping figure.

Eren looked really adorable. He was sucking his thumb, and his hair was really messed up. Soft snores could be heard coming from him, occasionally he would mumble some incoherent words.

Levi jr, who was beside him, raised his head when he felt the raven sit on the bed. He stuck his tongue out as he grinned at levi.

"Thanks for protecting him, by the way." Levi whispered patting the dog's head. "I'll give you a treat tomorrow."

The dog whimpered happily, he stood up and jumped off the bed and went to his own mini bed.

"Good dog." The raven said then turned back to eren, staring at him fondly.

"I know for a fact that you will get mad at me one day, but I trust your love, angel. I know you won't hate me. " levi kissed his forehead. "I hope so."


	10. Chapter 8.2- I love levi, and levi loves me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is pissed off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DONT KILL ME, I am sososososososososo sorry for not updating for like sooooo long!! I had this play for school and It just finished yesterday. I really feel bad and ughhh. 
> 
> But, eh about the story you might hate or slightly dislike levi in the upcoming chappies

The next morning, when levi woke up his brat was weirdly staring at him. He sat up and raised an eyebrow at him. "Good morning, brat. Did you know that it's rude to stare?"

Eren smiled shyly at him. "Sowwy. Levi is just weally beautiful!" He exclaimed.

"What do you want?" The raven asked. He's sure that eren needs something that is why he complimented him, no one ever compliments levi unless they need anything.

"Huh? What does levi mean? Ewen just thinks you're weally weally beautiful!"

'Oh. So he...actually meant it?' Levi didn't know how to feel. Well, that's a lie, he knew exactly what he was feeling. Flustered. He felt really flustered by eren telling him he was beautiful. How mature, huh?

Levi looked away from eren scowling, hiding his slightly red cheeks. "T-thanks." He stuttered, levi freaking stuttered. 

He internally groaned. 'Keep it together. It was jus a simple compliment.'

"Welcome!!" Eren giggled crawling over to levi and hugged him.

"Hmmm. Not that I'm complaining, but what's with the sudden affection, angel?" The brunette buried his face on his chest.

"No weason." He mumbled.

He was lying, levi knew it. Eren has a habit of mumbling and not looking at people when he lies, levi observed him that much over the week to find out. 

"Eren, I know you're lying." Levi said sternly. He pushed eren gently and placed two fingers on the boy's chin.

Lifting his head up, levi looked eren in his beautiful eyes. 

"Tell me the truth."

Eren pouted slightly. "Well, levi was upset last night at ewen. So ewen wanted to make levi happy in the mowning so he can fowgive me." He admitted.

Levi's heart ached because of both eren's cuteness and the sadness that he heard in his voice.

"I'm not upset anymore, you know. I can never stay upset at you." He assured him. 

"W-weally?" 

"Of course, brat. No matter how annoying you get, I can never stay mad or upset at you. You're my little angel, after all. And I'm not perfect I'd be a hypocrite if I treated you wrong just because you're just acting your age." Levi told him hugging him tight.

Eren smiled. "O-okay. But levi?"

"Yes, eren?" Levi asked. The brunette looked at levi again and tilted his head.

"What's a h-hippo...hippocrate?"

Levi actually laughed, this boy was just too cute. "It's hypocrite, eren. And I'll tell you when you're older."

"Okay." He mumbled. Just then levi jr jumped up. Eren giggled. "Levi jr! Good mowning!! Did you sleep well?"

"Arf arf!" The dog licked his face.

Eren scrunched his nose a bit disgusted but at the same time he giggled even more. "Ewwww. Bad levi jr!"

Levi jr just barked again his tale wagging rapidly.

The raven watched them amused, and of course disgusted. Then he stood up from the bed and carried eren. "Hate to break your moment with mini me, but we have to go brush our teeth."

"Do we have to?" Eren pouted looking at Eren with his oh so irresistible eyes. 

'Goddamn it all.' Levi actually considered not letting eren brush his teeth because of that, the boy absolutely despises brushing his teeth. He said that it hurts his gums.

"No, brat. If you don't brush your teeth cavities will get ya."

Eren tilted his head to the side like a puppy. "W-what awe c-c-cav..c-c....cavatees?"

"It's cavities." Levi chuckled. "They're monsters inside your mouth that can take over your teeth, they're black and gross."

'Fucking hell. I sound like that orange fatman, donald tampons or whatever.' 

"Like..gewms?"

"Yes, eren. They're like germs in a way." 

Eren nodded. "O-okay!! I'll brush my teeth so I will not get cavites. Also black and gross teeth."

"Good boy, eren. Now here." Levi set eren down on the ground of the bathroom, the boy looks around in awe. It never fails to amaze him how big levi's bathroom is. Even if he's been inside many times now, it's still so surprising. It's really large. "If you keep opening your eyes like that everyday, I'm sure it'll budget out, eren."

Eren went on his big boy stool, as he liked to call it, and took his toothbrush. "Youw woom and bathwoom is weally big, levi!!"

"It still amazes you?" The raven chuckled.

"Uh huh."

Levi squirted some toothpaste on eren's toothbrush, and did the same with his. They both put their brushes inside their mouth and brushed in sync. Occasionally, grinning at each other on the mirror.

'I could do this all day.' Levi thought to himself smiling.

All was fine and dandy, until...

"LEVIIIIIII!!!! EREEEEN MY CUTE LITTLE MIDGETS!!!!! Wakey wakey time for breakfast!!" Hanji walked inside their room, when they saw that they weren't there they decided to check inside the bathroom and saw the two inside.

The raven flinched and placed his toothbrush down and gargled, eren following his actions afterward.

"Bitch, what the hell?" Levi asked.

Hanji was about to answer but eren spoke first. "W-what does..b-bi...b-b-bitch mean, levi?"

That made the obnoxious hermaphrodite laugh loudly. "Oh god. This is too cute!! H-he just said the word bitch." They said through laughs.

Levi blinked at eren for a moment staring at him as the small boy looked back expecting an answer.

"Please. Don't say that again, eren. It's a very bad word."

"Yeah. But what does it mean?"

"Damn. This cute little baby getting sassier...I wonder where he got it from?" Hanji teased.

"Hey. I am this now." Eren pouted holding up five fingers. The two older ones looked at him confused. "It was my biwthday the day befowe yestewday, sillies!!" 

"What?" Levi asked wide eyed. 'Eren's birthday was the day before yesterday? What...how.' He thought to himself. 'Why didn't he tell us?'

'Come to think about it, I never did ask when his birthday was.'

Levi was in real shock for missing something so important such as his little eren's birthday. 'Fucking hell. But I never expected it to be fucking so soon!'

'Oh holy dumbass in heaven, what's with this fucking test? Is this even considered one? Did mikasa and armin know?' 

'This is all trump's fault, I swear.'

"Huh?" Hanji gasped letting what eren said sink in. "Why didn't you tell us, eren?"

Eren shrugged. "Was not impowtant."

Levi snapped out from his internal 'blame it on the lord' thing as the other's liked to call it, and his eyes went over to the brunette bairn. He crossed his arms and spoke.

"How can you think that your birthday is not important, brat? Aren't you supposed to be in your 'I'm a child and I love my birthdays.' Phase?" 

"Hmm. Daddy didn't like to celebwate ewen's biwthday when I was two and when momma died." 

Hanji frowned. "Oh. That's sad."

"It's fine, though!" Eren smiled brightly. "I nevew liked it when they celebwate my biwthday, because daddy used to invite scawy people instead of kids." 

"Eren..." Levi carried him in his arms.

Eren hummed in response wrapping his arms around the older latter's neck. "Huh?"

"You know what? Let's celebrate it."

"It's not ewen's biwthday anymowe, though."

"Do I look like I care?" Eren shook his head. "See? You're my precious brat and I'll spoil you with any shit I can give you. So, I'll give you the most grand party with us and other children."

"W-weally?" Eren asked delighted to hear that. 

"Of course." Levi answered kissing his boy's forehead.

"Oooooh oooh! I'll tell the others!" Hanji exclaimed squealing like a bitch then ran off yelling. "GUYS GUYS GREAT NEWS!!!"

A sigh escaped from levi's lips. "Any particular theme you want?"

Eren tilted his head a bit. "Uhh." He looked confused. The raven slightly frowned. He was about to say something but got cut off by a loud growl.

Levi looked taken back. "Did..you just growl?" He asked. Eren's face were dusted with slight pink.

"No, silly levi! It was my tummy!" He said looking away embarrassed.

"Oops. Well, let's talk about the party again later, for now, let's get some food inside your hungry tummy. Shall we?" Levi gave him a ghost smile.

"Okay!" They both went out from the bathroom and headed straight outside. 

While, eren was still in his arms they silently walked through the huge halls covered with magnificent paintings and decorated with flowers. Even if eren had been there for almost two weeks now, he only just looked at everything properly right now. 

It was all so beautiful, eren really loved beautiful and colorful things. Especially, the paintings. As he glanced at each painting, his blue-green eyes always shines at every sight.

But, one particular one caught his eye.

"Levi?" 

"Yes, eren?" 

"Who made that?" Eren pointed at the beautiful painting that was on the wall. It was a painting of a beautiful lady and her child. Her hair was as black as the night sky, eyes were a beautiful pair of silver, skin as pale as the morning snow, and she was smiling really bright. Though, it was weird because she had chains all around her there were people in the background who were trying to pull her, but she was still smiling. Eren wondered why. Maybe, it was because of her small child who was holding unto her hand, obviously the reason why the lady wasn't being entirely pulled away. It really made eren happy, even if he couldn't really understand the painting.

"Me." Levi answered getting a bit emotional.

"Weally? It's beautiful!" Eren exclaimed grinning happily.

Levi chuckled. "You think so, too?"

"Uh huh! It was weally beautiful when I saw it, but now it's even mowe beautiful knowing levi was the one who made it!" He replied then he looked at the painting again. "Who is she? She's also pwetty!"

"She's my mom, angel. Just like your momma, mine went to sleep, too." The raven explained dryly. 

Eren's smile slowly faded. "O-oh." The little boy then remembered his own momma. It made him really sad that he couldn't be with her again, but he still feels somewhat a bit happy? 

Because, even if he still is a child. He knows his momma is with a really nice man up there in the sky. That's what she told him before.

'Oh, my little, precious prince. Momma will just go to sleep.' His mother's voice echoed inside his brain.

'W-when wiww momma wake up?'

'Never, little prince.'

'Why, momma? Why nevew? Do you hate ewen? Did ewen do something bad?'

'No, no, sweetheart. You did nothing wrong. Momma is just really really tired okay? But don't worry momma will be with someone who is really kind, he lives in the sky.'

'Momma wiww go to the sky and sleep?'

'Yes..'

'Okay, but pweaso come visit ewen.'

'I will, little prince. Inside your sweet dreams.'

That memory made Eren feel something weird, and he didn't like it. He didn't know why his chest was hurting, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Levi noticed the sudden change of eren's attitude and rubbed his back gently.

"Did you remember your mother?"

Eren frowned then buried his face on the crook of levi's beck. "Uh huh."

"What did you remember?" The raven asked stroking his hair now. Eren stayed quiet for awhile then spoke.

"I wememewed when momma told me that she was gonna sleep fovewew, and that she will go with a weally nice man who lives in the sky." Levi thought about what he said for a while, then sighed.

"Really? And how do you feel about that memory?" He questioned again.

"Ewen's heawt huwts." The small brunette mumbled tears forming on his beautiful eyes.

"Don't cry, angel. I know you miss your momma, but she's with that really nice man now. My mother is with that man, too." Levi told him.

Eren looked up slightly to look at him. "W-weally?"

Levi nodded. "Yep. So don't be sad, because our mothers might be gone. But, we still have each other, right?"

"Y-y-yeah.." Eren mumbled. "L-levi is wight."

"I always am." Levi smugly smiled at him. "But, seriously, my angel. Don't think that she abandoned you kay? Cause, she didn't. Also don't think that you're alone because this world is filled with many filthy atoms, so you'll never be alone as long as those filthy atoms are around..as much as I want to burn them all." He said even though he knew Eren didn't know two shits about atoms and other shit related to that.

"Levi, you awe human, so you awe an atom, too." Okay, what? Levi was more than confused.

Did this brat actually know what an atom is?

"Do you even know what an atom is, eren?" Levi slightly teased.

Eren started to smile slightly then fully looked up at him. "Atom is the smallest pawticle of a substance that can exist by itself ow be combined with othew atoms to fowm a molecule!" 

'What the actual fuck?' Levi thought wide eyed. "Y-you don't know what the word bitch fucking means, but yet you know what an atom is?"

"What does f-f-fucking mean?" Eren tilted his head like a small puppy looking sincerely confused.

"You're unbelievable." The raven muttered, mostly to himself. He looked at eren then asked. "How do you know what an atom is?"

"Hanji taught me!" Eren replied giggling.

"Figures." Levi sighed then ruffled his hair, earning him a pout. 

"Leviiii, don't do that!" The brunette whined crossing his arms like the child he was.

"Do what, brat?" 

"Mess my haiw!" Eren huffed.

Levi chuckled. "Why not? It's really soft and fluffy like a dog's fur."

"I'm not a dog, though! Levi Jr is a dog!" He pouted even more glaring and the older man playfully.

The raven began walking again when he realized that they were still in the middle of the halls, but his eyes were stayed on eren as he looked at him with an amused expression. "Oh hoh? With the way you act, you certainly seem like a dog."

"M' not a dog." Eren grumbled.

"You are, though." Levi continued on teasing eren. "C'mon say arf, my little puppy."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For me, eren?"

"No. Levi is so annoying."

"If you don't, I'll cry" that made Eren worried, he didn't want his levi to cry. But he also didn't want to admit that he looked like a puppy, but of course he believed levi's lie and gave in.

"Fine." The brunette huffed for the third time then looked at eren with the most biggest eyes, tilted his head and stuck his tongue out. "Arf arf."

Levi's heart almost literally jumped out from his chest, eren looked fucking gorgeous. 'Oh holy shit eating buddha, this boy...is too adorable!" He thought to himself. The way eren pouted his lips were just too gorgeous, his eyes got brighter. He could almost feel his pants tightening.

'What the fuck. What the fuck. No, levi, bad. This is eren we're fucking talking about. ' he thought to himself again.

Levi then started to think about erwin's huge ass eyebrows and donald duckface's too ugly to be true hair. 

And his boner just instantly went away.

Suddenly, the real dog went over to them barking happily as he saw eren.

"Hi, levi jr!" Eren exclaimed slightly pushing on levi so he would be back on his feet, once he was. He carried the puppy in his arms and hugged him. "I missed you!"

Levi jr licked his master's face and barked happily again.

And levi knows he shouldn't be, but he felt really jealous. He actually wanted to take the male bitch and kick his smelly ass out.

Of course, he wouldn't do that..if eren was in the same room as him.

"Oh, hello there, eren." A deep, yet soft voice greeted. Eren's head shot up and saw a familiar blonde, with huge eyebrows.

"Commandew eyebwows!" Eren exclaimed. The nickname made erwin flinched a bit.

Levi couldn't help but snicker, over the week the Raven influenced the small child to call the blonde commander eyebrows, because why not right?

"Nice to see you're awake, heard about the party you were planning on having on I don't know when, I'd be happy to provide anything needed for your party." Erwin said flashing eren with his million dollar smile which made levi mad. "Also, happy late birthday."

"Thanks, commandew!" Eren giggled then ran inside the kitchen with levi jr and levi following behind, of course he sent dirty looks on erwin's way. Cause he's levi.

Erwin just chuckled then went back to his office.

When the pair got inside the kitchen they saw two familiar hyperactive women together eating breakfast while holding a party planning notebook?

"Hi, Izzy! Hi, hanji!" Eren grinned walking over to one of the chairs and sat down.

The two looked at eren. "EREN! Good morning!!!" They both yelled in sync. It made levi flinch, just a bit though.

"What awe you doing?" The five year old asked curiously.

Levi walked over to eren and sat beside him. He took one plate for both him and his angel and started to stack it up with some pancakes ad bacon.

"Oooh. Pancakes." Eren said. Levi grabbed the fork and sliced one piece for eren an held it out for eren to eat. The brunette gladly took it inside his mouth moaning slightly as he felt happy with the taste.

"Well, we're planning you're party, eren!" Isabel exclaimed.

Eren's eyes lit up like a christmas tree. "Weally? That's so cool! What awe you gonna do?"

"Heh. It's a surprise. We can't tell." Hanji told him winking.

Levi glared at her when eren pouted sadly. "O-oh. Can you please give me a hint, though?"

The two thought about it for a second, they were about to decline. But when eren showed them is puppy face they couldn't resist. Hanji sighed then spoke

"Okay. The theme is about the things you really love." 

 

"Yup! It's gonna be wicked!" Isabel was practically bouncing on her seat as she thought of the party that they're gonna have.

"Can I help?" Levi asked.

Isabel snickered. "Since when does big bro levi ackerman help with parties?"

"Since my angel told me that he hasn't had a proper party ever since he was born, now are you donna let me help or not?" Levi snapped. Isabel just smiled.

"Yeah. Sure!" 

"Good."

"Hehehehe. How cute. Levi really wants to participate." Hanji who was also beside eren went closer and whispered. "You got him whipped, eren."

"Oi!" Levi glared at hanji.

They just laughed then winked at eren again. Eren just looked at levi. "W-what does whi-"

"Please don't ask." Levi cut him off gently and just gave him another forkful of pancakes. Eren obeyed him and took the pancakes in. "Good boy."

"Eh, what's this I heard? RenRen you're having a party? And you didn't invite us?" Armin came inside fake pouting at eren. Levo mentally groaned. 

"Awmy! I'm sowwy! I fowgot, I-I uh wanna join my pawty?"

"Yes."

"No."

Levi and armin said at the same time. They both stopped and glared at each other. 

"Like hell, am I gonna invite you to a party that WE are planning." Levi practically, almost literally, snarled. Armin frowned then crossed his arms.

"Why not? It's eren's birthday after all. I'm sure eren would want us there?"

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't need you."

"Yeah, he does."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does!"

"No, he motherfucking, does not."

"Tell him, eren!" The two said in sync looking at eren who was trying to ignore them.

Hanji and isabel frowned about to say something but mikasa appeared and bear them to it. "You two should not be fighting in front of him. You both are being immature."

"Says the one who's desperately trying to tale eren away from me." Levi mumbled to himself.

'W-what?' Eren thought to himself since he was too scared to speak. He felt the familiar coldness again and he didn't like it.

"Huh. Well, you know too well that he have a good reason." She told him.

Levi just rolled his eyes at her. "Your reason is invalid and guess what?...bullcrap."

"How is it invalid and bullcrap? Huh? We're thinking of his sake! You won't do anything good to him! You're that despicable!" Armin exclaimed angrily.

"I told you, I'll fucking protect him!" Levi almost yelled.

It scared hanji, isabel and eren. The small brunette wanted to cry and yell stop, but he really couldn't move.

"Ha. You're gonna protect him from the world, but who's gonna protect him from you?" Mikasa asked.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. You're no good for him, you're mean, you're vile, you're ruthless, evil and a big asshole. You don't deserve to be with eren! It would be better for him to be with us!" 

"Everyone here knows that I changed for him!"

"Ones evil, will always be evil."

"It's not like you haven't eradicated people as well!" Levi glared.

Armin scoffed. "Doesn't mean we like it, you're the only fucked up man who enjoys shit like that."

"You believe in the same belief that my uncle has."

"Still, doesn't make us as fucked up as you."

Levi growled he was really trying to restrain himself from killing them. "I will never, ever, let you take eren away from me."

"We will, we'll take eren. Eren belongs with us and not with you. We'll do anything to take him. Right, eren?" When armin and mikasa looked at him they didn't expect what they saw.

It was eren, but he looked furious.

"S-stop." He mumbled.

"What? Eren, are you alright?" Mikasa asked worried.

"Oi. Brat, what's wrong?" Levi asked walking over to him. The brunette stood up and hugged levi's leg, his eyes were being covered by his bangs.

"Stop being mean to my levi." He said in a loud and clear voice.

This made everyone feel a bit taken back. By now almost everyone in this mansion hears the noise and went down so they all saw what was happening.

"What, eren?" Hanji asked confused.

"Eren?" Armin called out to him. Eren looked at them tears were in his eyes.

"Stop being mean to my levi!" He yelled. "You keep saying mean stuff to him! You don't know my levi, awmy, mikasa. Levi saved me, and he's weally weally nice to me!"

"But, eren. He's not good for you. You're better with us!" Mikasa tried to convince him desperately. "He'll only hurt you!"

Armin nodded in agreement. 

"No! No no no no no." Eren shook his head repeatedly. "Levi is good! You awe the bad ones! Levi will nevew huwt ewen! Because levi loves ewen, and ewen loves levi vewy vewy much! And if you awe gonna be mean to him ow to evewyone like hanji, izzy, commandew eyewows, mike, howseface and fawlan.. I WILL NEVEW TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" he screamed.

Everyone was shocked, they never saw eren this mad. And they never expected to see this.

Armin tried to get closer. "Ere-"

"No! I will not talk to you! Not unless you say sowwy."

"Er-"

"Please, get out." Levi was the one to cut him off.

"No." Mikasa said. "Eren please listen."

"Levi told you to get out, didn't he?" Farlan asked crossing his arms. She ignored him.

"Eren.."

But, eren didn't answer. Though he did look at her with the dirties look a child could give.

Mikasa and armin sighed in defeat then went out with annie and petra. "You're making a mistake, eren." Annie said frowning at him.

"B-b...bitch!" Eren yelled even though he didn't know what it meant.

Levi's friends laughed, like really really hard when they heard that. Even levi chuckled. He walked over to eren and kneeled in front of him to hug him tightly.

"Thank you, eren. I appreciate what you said. And You're right, I love you." Levi whispered.

"Y-you awe welcome! No one will evew be mean to levi when ewen's awound!" Eren exclaimed happily. Levi just smiled.

"Oh shit, levi smiled." Jean whispered to the others.

"Way to ruin their moment, dumbass." Isabel groaned hitting jean in the head. "Keep your neighing to yourself."

"Fuck you."

"That's kinda my job." Farlan mumbled from behind. Isabel hit him, too.

"Told you, this body won't be touched by anyone until I'm 18"

Erwin cleared his throat. "Okay. As much as I'm glad that they'll probably think twice before doing something to us now. Eren, where did you hear that B word?"

"Well, levi said it to hanji when he was annoyed with them. So I said it, too!" 

"Levi, a word with you later okay?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Whatever, eyebrows."

Eren looked at levi again then kissed his cheek. The raven raised an eyebrow at him. "What was that for?"

"Because.." Eren said.

"Because, what?"

The brunette hugged him tight. "Because Ewen loves you levi!" He whispered.

Levi hugged back smiling.

"I love you, too. Brat."

"AWWWWWWWWWW!!" Hanji and isabel cooed.

Levi felt really happy. Eren's words gave him light, he really felt grateful and at the same time smug. Because, it's not everyday a cute little child tells other people all that wonderful shit.

He actually feels better now.

And it's all because of HIS brat.

\-------------------------------------------

"Oh? They have a child with them? Master is gonna love this."

Somewhere, outside the mansion. A mysterious guy was hiding up in the tress holding binoculars in his hands while spying on the people inside.

The guy took out his phone and smirked.

"Yo. Got good news for ya, boss."

"Really? Please come back right away and tell me about it over tea."

"Sure thing."

"Good job." The dark voice said then hung up on the phone.

"I'd be getting a fucking ton of money for this." He pulled up his hood and jumped down from the tree casually walking away.

'Huh. Can't help but think that the child looks awfully familiar. Looks kinda like the boss..' He thought to himself then shrugged. 'Oh. Well. Must be a coincidence.' 

With that final thought he proceeded to head back silently..


	11. Chapter 9- different kinds of planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the characters plan stuff that involves eren.

"Damn. Eren was seriously pissed off, shorty had to take him upstairs again to calm him down." Jean said to the others as they were all gathered inside the living room.

Mike sighed. "Even I have to agree that it was pretty frightening to see him that furious."

"Safe to say that we won this battle, though. And we didn't even have to do anything yet." Erwin pointed out smiling at his comrades.

"True that. They are such idiots." Hanji said

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that, that's over. Shall we continue on planning eren's birthday?" Isabel asked obviously still excited.

Hanji nodded. "Yeah. Any ideas?"

"You did say that the theme was all things he loved, right?" The tall blonde man with bushy eyebrows asked.

"Yeah."

"What are the things he really loves?"

Farlan raised his hand. "Dogs."

"Titans." Hanji exclaimed.

Erwin pointed at isabel, the female thought for a bit then smiled. "Flowers, he really loves flowers."

"I think he really admires art as well." Jean told everyone.

"How so?" Erwin questioned him.

Jean frowned for a bit then sighed. "He was staring at the horse painting beside my room for a long time the other day."

"That's just because he thinks it looks like you." Isabel muttered making farlan laughed. The man just glared at them.

"Okay, then. Anything else?"

"His puppy."

"The sunset."

"He has a weird love for germany?"

"What, farlan?"

"Well, he keeps saying stuff about germany soooo ya."

"Okay, well. Chocolates?"

"Candies!"

"Those octo-dogs."

 

Everyone looked at each other thinking for a moment. Then it popped up, the thing that eren loved the most.

"Levi!" Everyone said in sync.

"What about me?" Levi walked inside the room and plopped down on the couch looking at his so called 'friends'

"Just in time, we were planning eren's birthday." Eren told him.

The raven raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Why'd I hear my name then?"

"We were listing the things that eren loves the most!" Isabel exclaimed smiling at him.

"Uh huh. Well, what are you gonna do with the list?" 

Isabel shrugged not really knowing what to do, she pointed at hanji who was the mastermind of the plan. Hanji just smiled and said.

"We're gonna make a wonderland for eren of all the things he loves. So, we are gonna have a little open cage for puppies, a sunset background, a bit of almost life size titans, flowers on the ground since it will be held in the large ass background, some sculptures and paintings. Some german shit and you." 

"What do I have to do?" Levi asked.

"You can sing, right?" 

Levi immediately shook his head. "No." He said deadpanned.

Hanji formed their lips into a pout. "Oh, come on levi. Pleaseeeeee!!!!!" She begged.

"Nope."

"You have to perform."

"No."

They kept on pestering the Raven, but he just decided to ignore them. 

Hanji groaned not knowing what to do. Erwin who was listening to their argument had an idea. He smiled to himself then looked at levi.

"You know, I bet if someone will sing for eren he'd be so happy." 

Isabel saw what erwin was doing, then decided to join in. "Yep. Just think, tears of joy would be seen in his eyes and he'd be smiling ear to ear."

Jean decided to join in. "I can sing for him. I do have the voice, too."

"I agree. If levi won't do it, jean can. I heard eren is quite fond of horses." As much as jean wanted to punch hanji for that comment he put on an act so levi would just say yes.

"Good to hear." Jean faked his appreciation for the comment.

And it worked, because levi's eyes were twitching as he heard that. As much as he knew what they were doing he couldn't help but doubt.

A new form of anger and jealousy forming inside him. 'Does he really like horses?' He thought to himself. 'Fuck, I won't let this shithead steal his affection.'

"Oh, shut up, you beaming fucknugget. I'm the one who will fucking sing for his birthday okay?" Levi crossed his arms.

Hanji and erwin smiled. "Really?" Hanji asked.

"Fucking yes, now shut up before I take your glasses and shove it up your probably stinking ass." Levi snapped.

"Geez. Fine."

"Everything is settled then? Let's all assign who will bring who, and who will do what. Okay?" Isabel paused for a bit. "May I ask though, where's eren?"

"He's upstairs painting." Levi answered with no emotion whatsoever.

"Cute." Everyone mumbled smiling.

The raven rolled his eyes. "Mine...now, c'mon my lovely virgins, let us plan my baby's birthday."

"Aren't you a Virgin, too?" Farlan asked raising an eyebrow.

"So, fucking, what? Can't a Virgin call other people virgins? What? Would you prefer me calling you all, fucking sex thirsty prostitutes who don't know how to keep their hands and dicks in check?" Levi asked. Farlan of coure shook his head. "Thought so, now shut up asshole."

"Well, someone's in a very bitchy mood." Erwin mumbled.

\-------------------------------------------

Armin paced back and forth, he along with his friends were inside the library of the mansion. Letting out a small groan annie threw a book at him.

The blonde boy winced in pain. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Stop pacing around so much, it's giving me a headache." Annie told him. Mikasa nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Stressing out won't help."

"Well, what should we do then?" Armin asked crossing his arms.

Petra cleared her throat, everyone looked at her. 

"Do you have an idea, petra?" He asked her. She nodded smiling at him then said.

"What if we just do what eren told us to do."

"What? Apologize to those people? To that man levi? Hell no." Armin exclaimed. "Can't you think of a plan that's better than that?" Petra frowned then looked away from him.

"Don't be so rude, armin." Mikasa snapped at him, narrowing her eyes. "I, for one, agree with petra. Eren wants us to apologize so we do it, we already said it right? We'll do anything to be with eren, even if it means apologizing to my idiot brother and his friends."

Annie sighed. "Guess we have no choice."

"See." Petra muttered to herself.

"Fine." Armin groaned. 

"Good. We'll do it tomorrow, I'm pretty sure he won't want to see our faces today." Mikasa told them. "For now, contact Reiner and berth tell them to come here. Annie please go with petra, I need to have a one on one with armin.

Petra took her cellphone out smiling. "On it, ma'am." She, along with annie, went somewhere else for a a bit. 

Armin watched them walk away, his eyes trailing their every move. Once they were out of sight, he glanced at mikasa. "What is it?"

"Look, armin. I know how much you hate the idea of saying sorry to them, or just letting Ren stay here, but we can't do anything about it." Mikasa explained. The blonde just rolled his eyes.

"I fucking know that, okay? What's the point of telling me this anyways?"

The ravenette looked into his eyes. "I want to ask you, to behave."

"What?"

"Knowing you, you'll still try to come up with something that could lead eren to hate us more."

Armin scowled. "I won't, okay? I'll do anything for eren. Even if it means trying to get along with those people."

"Good."

"Though, I feel like eren won't be the problem though." Mikasa added. Her blonde friend looked at her confused.

"What do you mean, mika?" 

"Levi will be very very hard to convince. We need to come up with one hell of a proposal."

"I know. Bet berth can help us with that."

"Yeah. For now, let's try thinking of our own gift for eren." Mikasa said.

Armin finally smiled, he hummed in approval.

\-------------------------------------------

"News?" A dark, low voice asked. As the mysterious hooded man marched in front of him. "What did you find, Nile?"

The hooded man, who is named nile, took his hood off and bowed, he looked up at his master.

"Sir, this news is about the ackermans, they are apparently fighting over.." Nile paused, which made the man more curious.

"Over?" He asked placing his elbow on his armrest, his chin on top of his hand.

"A child." Nile answered.

This peeked his boss' curiosity even more 'a child?' He thought almost wanting to laugh.

"Those stoic twins, fighting over a child? Have you gone mad?"

Nile immediately shook his head. No, no, master. I saw it with my two eyes, they were arguing over the boy's attention. Levi seemed really attached to him."

"Huh. I never thought I'd hear the day, that, that ackerman boy who is a danger to us all, would care for a mere child?" The man chuckled.

"Isn't it amusing?" He spoke again.

"What, sir?" His subordinate asked confused.

"He kills both adult and child, hell he's also a child himself. A child taking care of a child? Amusing right?" He was literally laughing now, his deep laughs can be heard around the empty mansion. "Pray tell, who is the unlucky son of a bitch?"

"I believe his name is eren." This made his master froze, as he heard a very familiar name his head snapped to look at nile.

"What does he look like?"

"S-sir? Oh, well he has brown hair, tan skin, and he has the most weirdest eye color." Nile tried to describe as understandable as possible.

"Do you have a picture?" Nile nodded.

The old man frowned. "Show me." He demanded. The man immediately nodded.

"Of course! Sure, sir!" He took out his camera that he brought just in case and scrolled through the galleries, as he spotted a particular picture he went closer to his boss and showed it.

'That's him, how the fuck?' The old man thought in shocked. There was no mistaking it , he knew who that was.

"Is there anything wrong, master?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Get me that boy."

"S-sir?" Nile's eyes went wide.

Narrowing his eyes, he looked at nile with the most scariest look. "Fucking get me that boy now, or I'll kill you.

"O-o-of course, M-mr. jaeger!" Nile quickly ran away afraid. Grisha sighed.

"Who would've thought?" He smirked to himself. "Luck is really my side now, the two useless brats are together."

"Now then, let's use my little shit to lure out the bigger one." Grisha laughed menacingly, causing his other subordinates' shiver in fright. 

Grisha stopped for a bit then glanced at the figure beside him. "He's not so useless after all, huh?"

The other didn't speak he just looks straight ahead. "Well? Go get him."

"I thought." The person finally spoke but froze. "You already asked that bastard nile to do it?"

"Ah, yes yes. But it would be hard for him to get that boy since...eren is not familiar with him. And besides, that ackerman bitch and her mushroom friend, you're a familiar face. Which will make it easy for you to get him. " the brunette old man explained. 

"Or, are you too soft to take him...marco?" 

Sweat slowly dripped from marco's forehead to his neck. He cleared his throat. "Of course not, sir. Besides, if I was too soft I wouldn't be able to defy you, I'm no more than your mere servant."

"Good, good. Well then get, and give him to me. So I can use him to finally settle things with levi fucking ackerman."

Marco faced him and bowed his head showing Grisha that he agrees. He then looked up again. "If I may ask, sir. What are you gonna do to eren once you have successfully killed ackerman?"

Grisha grinned sickly, it made marco cringe. "He'll suffer the same faith as levi, of course."

"W-what?" Marco's eyes went wide.

"You actually think I'll keep him? I threw him out for a reason, idiot. Now what are you still here? Go fucking get him." Grisha ordered. The black haired freckled jesus flinched and ran outside.

His eyebrows were furrowed, he was debating whether he would do it, or not.

But, he owes his life to grisha jaeger for saving his mom. Still eren is just a child how can he live with himself knowing that child, who is now happy, will die because of him?

'My mom will be disappointed.' He thought sadly. 

Marco stopped walking for a bit then groaned. "Dear god, I don't know what to do..." He rested his back on the wall, and slowly slid down.

"Should I do it, or not..?"

\-------------------------------------------

Somewhere, in the mansion. Eren felt a shiver on his spine, as he was walking around inside the mansion with his puppy levi jr.

"Hmmm. Levi jr, how big do you think this house is?" He asked pouting. The dog just tilted his head confused.

Eren just decided to go explore around the castle, simply because he was bored and he didn't want to wait for levi to come back anymore.

"Whewe awe we." He asked mostly to himself, though.

He already saw hanji's lab, the gym, erwin's office, indoor swimming pool, the game room (his personal favorite so far.) and now he didn't know where to go next. 

"Arf arf!" Levi jr barked running over to a certain door. Eren followed behind him. 

"Wanna go in thewe?"

"Arf arf!!" 

"Hmmm. Okay." He replied walking closer to the door, it was a bit different than the other doors. This door was brown, but it had splats of different colors. It amazed eren.

He quickly went inside completely disregarding the 'keep out' sign put up. (Well, he can't read it even if he tried anyways.)

What stood inside shocked eren, he really didn't understand why but it was something that made his heart almost went out from his chest. His small mind cannot comprehend the feeling.

The feeling was scary, yet exciting.

It was something really extraordinary. 

"Eren?" A voice was suddenly heard from behind him. "What are you doing here."

The brunette froze. He knew that voice, oh how he was dead. He slowly turned around smiling sheepishly at the man.

"H-h...hi, levi!"


	12. Chapter 10- sin of secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin sin sin sin sin sin sin!! And fluff lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, there's a sort of surprise here. I won't do this surprise again for the next idek chapters, cause yah. It's to make up for the slow update and because the following chapters will be the start of the really dark part of this story. Hope you like it. Btw I'm very well aware that I have a lot of mispellings and grammatical errors. I kinda don't have time to fix it, So I have to ask someone to please fix it for me...like dm me on twitter @QueenAmmyyy and tell me stuff about yourself, if you're really trustworthy I'll send you my password here AAAAND I'll send you the other chapters..basically you get to see the next chapters before other people can gahaha. I hope someone dm's me.

"Let me ask again, what are you doing here?" Levi walked closer, the small boy whimpered a little bit intimidated. 

"Uhm. I don't know?" Eren's eyes looked everywhere but levi.

The raven shook his head still remaining stoic, but eren could feel something different. 

"Why'd you leave the room?" 

"No weason.."

Levi clicked his tongue making a small 'tch' and then kneeled in front of eren. He took eren's small face gently, so that the boy could look at him. Once, steel gray met blue-green. 

"U-uh. Yes?" Eren asked smiling sheepishly.

Steel gray eyes were staring at him intently, but after a few seconds it softened and he smiled a little. 

"Wanna look around, brat?" Levi asked, he almost wanted to laugh when he saw eren's really really shocked expression.

"H-h-huh?"

"Do you want to look around, eren?" 

"Y-you awe n-n-not mad?"

"Of course, not." Levi chuckled. "I was planning on showing you this room anyways."

"Oh...okay!! What is this woom anyways, levy. It's weally pwetty here!" Eren's sudden change of mood made levi smile even more, but grimacing a bit inside with what the brat called him.

"It's levi." The raven corrected, eren just giggled. "And, this is my art room." He told him standing up and showing eren all the paintings he made.

Eren looked at the room in awe. "I weally weally like it!!" Levi jr ran around the whole room barking happily. "Levi jr likes it, too!!"

The room was truly beautiful, it was not as big as all the rooms. But it was perfect. The walls were white (and spotless unlike the door.), the floors and the ceiling were ebony black. Painting and drawing could be found hanging in the wall or resting on the small tables. There were many art supplies that were neatly stacked in a large table near the window. Eren really really loves it.

"Glad you like it. We'll be coming here more often." Levi said then walked over to the art supplies motioning the boy to follow.

"W-weally?" Eren's eyes lit up showing that he was really happy about it. Levi looked at him and he felt his heart pop when he saw eren's face.

"Yes. I saw how much you liked my painting, I figured you wanted me to teach you, so you can paint your mom, too." Levi explained ruffling eren's hair.

Eren placed his small hand on top of levi's hand that was on his head and grinned up at him."Thanks, levi!"

'Fuckmylifefuckmylifefuckmylife.' Levi chanted inside his head. His face was heating up, this was too much for him. Eren looked so adorable, so innocent, so fucka- no, no.

'Stop it.' He thought again mentally punching himself.

Eren looked at levi confused. "A-awe you okay, levi? You'we face is weally wed! Awe you sick!?" He quickly pulled on levi's arm making the teenager bend down. He placed his hand on levi's face.

'Holy cock sucking jesus.' The Raven's eyes went wide, his face flushing even more to the point that he looked like a tomato.

"I-I..I u-uh what w-was that word? I me, I-I...I'm fine!!" Levi exclaimed gently pushing eren away and quickly went to the corner hiding his hard on. 'Why the fuck am I hard!?' He scolded himself.

"L-levi?" 

"It's fine, eren! I'm fine. Just a bit..peachy?" Levi assured him trying to think of erwin's eyebrows, armin in a dress and mikasa kissing santa clause. 

He didn't even notice that eren made his way closer to him again, until the boy placed his hand on levi's boner. 

Levi gasped holding back a moan. 

"E-eren, what are you doing!?" He exclaimed biting his lip. His usual stoic expression replaced with embarrassment and lust. 

"What's this?" The small boy asked innocently gently gripping it a bit harder, rubbing just a bit.

Levi clenched his hands into a fist. "P-please stop that, eren. I-i-its nothing."

"No, I like touching it!" Eren exclaimed still rubbing the raven's hard on. Levi closed his eyes feeling really really horny now. 'I can't let this continue, he's a fucking kid for pete's sake.'

He tried to say stop, but nothing came out. When he opened his eyes he saw eren still rubbing his erection, while looking up at him with his very big eyes. "Why are you making those sounds, levi?"

'Fuck it.' Levi thought all the fucks he give were now out of the window and he looked at eren with a small smirk.

"Have you ever had a bump that hurts, eren? On your head?"

Eren nodded. "Uh huh."

"Well, I have one inside there right now."

"So, does it huwt when I do this?"

"N-no. It actually feels better, so please don't stop until it goes away." Levi moaned out. The brunette mumbled an 'okay' then continued on what he was doing.

It felt really nice inside his hand, it was like a ball. He liked hearing the sounds levi was making, it was somehow fun to hear. Levi, on the other hand, was a panting and moaning mess. Because, fuck it felt fucking amazing.

What added the to excitement was, eren is the one who's doing it. 

"E-eren, p-p-please rub it a little faster." The brunette nodded and obediently did as he was told. "Good boy."

This went on for a few more seconds, then levi felt a familiar feeling inside his stomach. "I'm gonna cum." He mumbled mostly to himself then he felt himself release inside his pants. Which made him cringe because that was gross.

But, damn that was the best orgasm he has ever had in ages. 

Levi stood there panting, face still flushed from what just happened. His mind was really hazy, he couldn't think straight but when he heard a sound from below him all common sense came back and he realized what he just done.

Eren looked and then giggled. "Levi, you peed inside youw pants!"

'Shitshitshitshitshitshit what have I done!?!?!' He yelled inside his mind. "I-I uh, eren?"

"Yes?"

"Please, don't tell this to anyone okay? Promise me."

"Wh-" levi cut him off. "Just please promise me, eren. You won't tell anyone."

Eren blinked at him for a few seconds then nodded. "O-okay. Pwomise."

Levi sighed in relief then frowned. "So, okay, uh please go to the living room or play with izzy."

"Huh? I t-thought you wewe gonna teach me how to paint?"

"Next time, eren."

With hearing that eren felt sad, did he do something wrong? Though, he didn't say it out loud levi knew what he wanted to say. "You didn't do anything wrong, okay? Just please go."

"Okay." Eren whispered then turned around and carried levi jr in his arms and ran off.

When he was gone, the raven placed his back on the wall and sat on the floor. 

He placed both of his hands to his face. "What have I done? What have I fucking done!?" He started hitting his head angry at himself for what he did to eren. Eren.

His innocent little eren, even though he didn't know what they were doing. Levi just... The raven groaned. 

"Fuck!!!! Stupid stupid stupid." He repeated over and over still hitting his head. 'I'm sorry, eren.' He thought tears were actually forming his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------

When eren got to the living room, he saw no one. He already tried looking for them elsewhere before going inside here, but there was no one. He couldn't even find mikasa and armin.

He sighed sadly and glanced at his puppy.

"I'm alone." The brunette whispered, but then he heard a knock. His head snapped up. 

Eren went out from the living room and stared at the door. Debating whether he should do it or not. 'Don't open the door when you're alone, eren.' He heard levi's voice.

Another knock came from outside, it kinda surprised eren. He was internally panicking.

"N-no one's hewe." He said not really knowing what to do, no one could blame him though. He was just a child. 

Eren was scared, he was really clueless. 

"Eren?" He heard a familiar voice say.

He knew that voice, it was a really really familiar one. Someone, he's been with since birth. "M-mawco?" He forgot about what levi warned him about and then he reached up at the door knob, then he opened it.

Once the door was open, there stood the familiar freckled teenager. Marco was smiling at him.

"Mawco!" Eren exclaimed then wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

"Hey, bud. How are ya?" Marco asked smiling at the boy.

"I'm good!! How did you find me?"

"Oh. That's not important, what's important is that..I'm sorry." He whispered stroking eren's hair. Eren looked up at him confused.

Marco took something from his pocket smiling sadly at him. "Wha-"

"Sorry." A piece of cloth was placed on eren's nose, his green-blue eyes widened. He was about to scream but he felt dizzy. 

His grip on marco lessened and his eyes were slowly dropping.

"L-levi...levi.." Eren mumbled the. Everything went black. Marco quickly caught the small boy and carried him, running with his body immediately before anyone could see him.

But, he felt afraid once he saw a dog following him barking angrily. The dog was growling and when it caught to them he bit marco.

Marco groaned in pain. "Sorry for this." He kicked the dog as hard as he can which made the dog whimper and lie on the ground.

He continued on running.

Leaving the door open, leaving the dog outside in pain, leaving everyone clueless. 

\-------------------------------------------

When levi let his frustration out, he went to his room and changed. He looked for eren downstairs but when he didn't see him his brows furrowed. 

"Brat? Where are you?" Levi called out. 'Where did that boy run off to?'

"Oi. Eren?" He said a little louder. 

Did he go somewhere with those idiots? Where are those idiots anyways? 'So help me god if they took him without asking me, I'll literally murder them.' Levi thought frowning.

He went out from the living room, then to the kitchen not seeing the front door open.

Levi peeked inside the kitchen, then dining room.

"Science freak? Eyebrows? Izzy? Farlan?...horseshit? Mike!?" He called out again. "Brat?"

"Where are you? " he yelled. 'Don't tell me those four took eren?' Levi referring to mikasa and friends. He suddenly felt angry. 'Fuck what if they did?'

He then got an idea. Levi placed both his pinkies inside his mouth and whistled. "Levi jr! Where are you, you filthy mutt?" He yelled. 

Levi stayed silent for a moment to listen, then he heard whimpering from outside. 

"Levi jr?" He said walking over to the front door. "Open?" Levi asked himself. "Don't fucking tell me eren went outside again.."

Fear bubbled inside him, he quickly ran outside and looked around. "Eren!? Levi jr!?" Levi yelled completely scared now.

"Please answer me!" 

"Arf arf." A small bark was heard, his head went to where it came from. 

Levi saw a small dog lying on the floor a bit far from the house, he immediately ran over to it. When he did manage to get closer he gasped.

It was eren's dog lying limp in the middle of the road. "What the fuck!?" 

He kneeled in front of it. "Where's eren?" He asked even though he knew it can't answer. The raven looked and saw a piece of clothing was inside the dog's mouth "Where the fuck is eren!?" Levi wanted to cry. He didn't know what was happening or who was with eren. 

All he knows is, this person might not be from the mansion. Knowing this dog won't bite someone familiar.

"Levi?" The raven's head shot up, he turned around and saw hanji and the others. "What are you doi- is that levi jr!? Levi how could you!?"

"Levi? What?" Erwin asked from behind them.

Levi looked at them, judging by what they were all holding they went shopping for party supplies. 'So, they truly weren't the one's who took him.'

"Big bro, are you alright? Where's eren? What happened to levi jr?" Isabel asked worried.

Farlan went closer to levi who was quiet. He knew this look, levi was furious, he was also afraid. Something, farlan barely saw. 

He already guessed it. "Eren, something happened to eren." Farlan told them not taking his eyes off from levi.

Everyone gasped. "What happened to him, levi?" Hanji asked. Levi looked down clenching his fist.

Everyone felt afraid now, they rarely saw levi this mad, they barely saw any emotions from him. Knowing he's like this something terrible happened to eren.

"Big bro.." Isabel mumbled walking closer to him, but farlan stopped her. He shook his head. "What?" Farlan pointed at levi again and saw that his eyes were wide with rage, his veins were popping out from his clenched fist and he was frightening.

"The demon is out." Erwin mumbled.

"Someone...someone took my eren." Levi mumbled. "And I'm going to fucking murder him."


	13. Chapter 11- destroy, destruction, suffering...death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits bout to go down.

"Eren was what!?" Armin gasped. They just got back from the mall, also buying gifts for eren. 

"It seems like he's been kidnapped..." Erwin told him again sighing. Everyone in the room was silent, the atmosphere was a bit eerie. "I know, I know. It's quite a sho-"

He was cut off by mikasa stomping in front of levi, who was standing in a corner. "This is all your fault!!" 

Levi seemed unfazed.

"Tch." He just clicked his tongue and completely ignored her.

Mikasa's anger grew, she took levi by the collar of his shirt and slammed him on the wall he was leaning on. "Don't you dare ignore me, goddamnit!! This was exactly what we meant by him being in trouble because of you! I'm sure, I'm sure this is someone who wants to take revenge."

She lifted a hand and punched him in the face. Isabel gasped. Though, levi didn't even flinch, he just continued on looking away.

"Mikasa, stop!" The other female yelled attempting to run over to them but as usual farlan stops her.

"I agree, mikasa please stop now." Armin pleaded pulling her off, but she didn't budge she continued on punching her brother repeatedly.

"This." Punch. "Is" punch. "All" punch. "You're fault!!!" She gave one final blow then let go of levi.

Erwin and mike just sighed.

"You done?" The blonde man asked crossing his arms. 

"No." Mikasa mumbled, she was about to hit him again. But armin took her hand before she could. The ravenette looked at her friend. "Let go, armin!! You know he deserves it!!"

"Mikasa, I'm sorry, but you need to stop. Beating up levi won't help eren, in fact he might hate us even more if ever he finds out about it." Armin told her. Mikasa looked at him contemplating whether to just give in, or not. She then looked at levi who looked beaten up, but still wasn't moving from his spot. 

"Fine." She mumbled walking away and sat on the sofa. "What's the plan?"

"Well, first we need to figure out who kidnapped him...levi, any ideas?" Erwin turned to levi, the teen finally moved from his spot and went in front of the older man.

"Do you think I'd be standing here doing nothing, If I knew which bastard kidnapped him?" He asked glaring at erwin.

The blonde man held up his hands. "I apologize, but we need your full cooperation in maybe giving us ideas."

"Eyebrows, many people hate me. They're everywhere in this country, they're in every city, every town, every fucking dirty ally. You'll surely find a person who hates me." Levi told him then went back to his sulking spot.

"Yeah. No kidding." Mikasa mumbled under her breathe. 

Levi narrowed his eyes at her, and she did the same. Farlan cleared his throat then looked at both of them.

"Look, we know you two hate each other, but can you just stop and get along for once? This is no time for another argument from both of you, alright? Eren is out there with God knows who, so stop acting like two annoying children. Trying to kill each other with your eyes won't hell eren, what if while you two are having some stare down or argument, eren is out there getting his fucking weirdly plump ass violated by some creep." Farlan stopped for a bit to look at their reaction at what he said. Both the two flinched. "See? Bad right? Now grow up, and stop."

Isabel raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, I have things to say. Mostly about the eren's ass part." 

"We have no time for that." He told her.

Levi sighed. "Fucking fine, but once we get eren back...farlan, you have lot explaining to do." Isabel nodded in agreement. Mikasa just, well she just sighed in defeat.

"Putting that aside, anyone have an idea where eren might be? Or who might've taken him?" Erwin asked again hopping for no more interruptions. Though, it just wasn't his day. Petra came inside looking panicked the door slammed in the process, behind her was jean. The blonde groaned. "What now?"

"A-a CD was delivered here! It has a letter on it." She exclaimed handing erwin the CD.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows then quickly took the letter that was attached to it. Isabel and farlan went to look also. "What does it say, big bro?"

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Do you remember me?

Because, I surely remember you.

I'm guessing you already figured out,

Someone you know is missing

A small boy with beautiful eyes, 

Captured because of your lies.

You might be wondering,

"Where is he?"

Well he's here, here with me.

I won't tell you where he is,

Or who I am.

But, I'll try to be nice.

Let me show him to you,

Wanna hear his cries?

He's searching for you.

Watch out levi,

Be careful on what you do.

Because if you don't find him in time,

I'll slice him in two."

Levi read through gritted teeth, anger was boiling up inside him. His rage from when he found out eren was kidnapped doubled, his urge to kill was intense. 

Isabel gasped tears forming her eyes. "W-w-what does he mean by cries? L-lets watch the video n-now please!" 

Hanji came inside with her laptop. "On it." She said then quickly placed the laptop on erwin's desk.

Erwin placed the disc inside where it was supposed to be placed, and played the video. Everyone watched intently, levi was trying to hold himself back. 

When the video started there they saw. the beautiful cheerful boy, now sad and lifeless. 

\-------------------------------------------

A few hours before the video being delivered, grisha was inside a dark and empty room. There was a chair in the middle of it, with a small boy tied up unconscious.

Beside the old man was marco, who pitifully looked at eren with guilt.

When eren started to regain consciousness grisha smirked. "Ready the camera." 

Marco looked at him confused. "Sir?"

There were other of his colleagues that went inside the dark room with a camera and other several items. "I'm going to have a bit of fun." Grisha told his 'assistant' 

"What do you mean?" The ebony haired man asked.

Grisha pointed at the boy who was now awake. "L-l-levi? Whewe am I? A-anyone?" The small boy asked obviously frightened.

"Hello, eren." The old man greeted still hiding in the dark.

Eren looked around. "W-w-who awe you?" He asked tears forming his eyes. "Whewe is levi? I want to see levi!!" 

"Hit record." Grisha ordered his men, they all nodded then focused the camera on eren. 

"Whewe's levi? Levi!!! L-levi!! Whewe awe you, levi!?" The small boy was full on sobbing, he was struggling to get out from the ropes. "Levi levi levi!!" 

Grisha turned to marco. "Make him shut up...forcefully."

"W-w-what?" Marco's eyes went wide. 'He's asking me to do what?' He thought to himself. 'No no no.'

"What? Are you gonna defy my orders?"

"S-sir." 

"Remember marco, you owe me." Grisha growled. Marco looked at him then at the small boy who was crying. 'Don't do it.' Someone inside his mind was saying. 'It's not worth it...mom won't want it.' He thought that yet he found himself walking towards the boy with clenched fists.

The brunette looked up at him as he saw marco in the light. "M-mawco? Mawco! Please help me find levi! Why is ewen hewe? Mawco please help!"

Marco didn't speak he just stared at him.

"M-mawco! Please talk to ewen, p-p-please I'm scawed, whewe's levi?"

"S-shut up..." Marco mumbled looking down his bangs were hiding his eyes. Eren looked at him with his tearful eyes.

"M-m-mawco? Mawc-" 

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Marco yelled at him then slapped the boy across the face. Eren whimpered in pain, his sobs grew.

"T-that h-h-huwts, m-mawco. Please stop. L-l-levi whewe awe you!?!? Levi help!"

"Shut up!" Marco yelled again as slapped eren. "You fucking annoying kid, your levi isn't here!"

"Levi! Levi levi levi levi!!" Eren screamed over and over again shaking his head not caring if he gets hit again.

The ebony haired boy went even closer and put his hand on eren's hair gripping on it slightly, making him wince in pain. "I told you to shut up didn't I? You spoiled kid. You should've just died!" He punched eren's stomach making the boy cough out blood.

"S-stop, p-p-p...p-please mawco. Please stop. It huwts.

Grisha laughed and clapped his hands. Marco turned to look at his boss. "Perfect, perfect. Do you see this levi? If you don't find us quickly, we'll continue on torturing eren till he drops. I'm guessing you already know me now, but will you be able to find me?" He said walking over to the light and looked at the camera smirking.

Eren cried even harder when he saw his father. "D-daddy?"

"Hello, son. Happy to see me?...marco please let go now, I can handle it from here." Marco hesitantly did as he was told then walked away. 

"Daddy, p-p-please let ewen go, please let me go back to levi." Eren sobbed out looking at his father with pleading eyes.

Grisha laughed. "Oh, how I missed hearing you beg. " he placed his ring filled hand on eren's cheek caressing it softly then slapped him as hard as he can.

Eren cried out in pain when the hand came in contact with his cheek, it became even more painful because of the rings. "S-s-stop! Please." 

"See this levi? If you don't hurry, he'll die." Another slap made contact with the boy's skin. "Eren, my boy, look at the camera and say something to levi."

"L-levi? Levi! Levi please save ewen. P-p-please levi! Levi! Levi levi levi please save me. Help please please ." Eren begged looking everywhere for the camera. "Please help ewen please." 

Grisha smiled then flipped eren's chair causing the boy to fall on the ground hitting his head in the process.

"L-l-le..levi...help." Eren still continued on talking, even if his head was now bleeding.

"Ewen....needs....y-you..." He whispered weakly tears were falling from his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------

"Stop recording." They all heard grisha said. Everyone was silent after seeing that video of eren being tortured, and eren desperately calling out for levi. No one dared to look at levi because they were all scared, even mikasa was frightened to see her brother's reaction.

Levi, on the other hand, was too furious to even speak. 

He silently walked over to the laptop and punched it, everyone flinched.

"Big bro.." Isabel mumbled.

Levi took the laptop, threw it against the room. "I'll kill him." 

"Levi, stop." Erwin ordered, but levi didn't listen. The raven went out from the room and headed straight to the weapon's area.

"I'll fucking kill that bastard!!!!!!" He screamed. 'Killkilllkill.' Was all inside his mind. Levi will make sure to make them pay, he'll make sure of it.

He will show no mercy.

'They took him, levi. Kill them'

Those who dare touch was his, will go to hell. They challenged the demon, and he accepts.

"I will find you, I will fucking find you, you fucking hear me!?!?" He yelled again. "You'll die!! You'll all fucking die."

'Yes, yes. Good. Let the anger take over your body.'

Levi has gone crazy, his brain isn't functioning well now, he knew, he knew eren won't like him killing. But levi couldn't careless because this was for eren, for HIS eren.

'Kill them, kill them all.'

"I'll throw away all sense of justice, all common sense, and everything I have for you eren. Just you fucking wait, I'll kill them all, I won't stop till every single one of them is dead." He whispered.

'Destroy.'

"I won't ever stop, I won't show them mercy."

'Destruction.'

"I don't care if I go to hell, because I am the devil.'

'Suffering.'

"You're mine, eren is mine, no one will touch what's mine. And now that he's been violated."

'Death.' 

"They will die, I will kill them for you eren. Please wait. They will all die." He whispered. Levi started smiling, he was grinning ear to ear. 

"They will be destroyed."

Laughs, laughs could be heard now. He was laughing uncontrollably. "There will be destruction."

Levi was mad, he has gone completely insane. He let the voices take over now. 

"I will make them suffer!"

No one was aware, they all were clueless on what their friend is turning into. 

"I will bring them all death!!" Levi's eyes were twitching as he continued on laughing, he was shaking. Tears were also pouring out from his eyes.

Today, a monster was born, and this is where it all truly starts. 

The demon has finally arrived.

"Destroy, destruction, suffering, death. I'm coming...I'm coming."


	14. Chapter 12- a day without his angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 24 hours. A new video comes in again, and a new ally! 
> 
> Also, cake...sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Just wanted to say hi! And omg all of your comments are fab asf. As for a girl/boy thay commented named sakura...you just gave me an idea for the next chapter! XD shoutout to you! Also, ya'll pls follow me on IG or Twitter and let's just connect and talk wirh each other.
> 
> IG: a.krst
> 
> Twitter: @queenAmmyyy

24 hours had passed, 24 agonizing hours without his eren. Everyone has not been their normal self.

Erwin locked himself up inside his office figuring out where eren might be. Hanji was quiet, it made everyone feel weird, same with isabel, too. Farlan stayed beside isabel to comfort her. Mike was with erwin. Jean and armin were working together in contacting their allies. Mikasa was with annie practicing their combat (but in all honesty she was just letting off steam.) and petra was just silently watching. 

Of course, levi was the most affected. He stayed inside his room, staring at a broken laptop that shows his little angel tied up in a chair, the image was barely visible due to the amount of cracks on the screen. 

"Fucking grisha jaeger, I'll fucking murder you I swear to the motherfucking lord." The raven silently muttered.

'Yes, yes good. Increase your anger.'

The voices were back, but this time levi didn't give two shits.

"I'll hunt you down, bitch."

'They took your angel, find them..find them.'

The voices kept repeating 'find them' it made levi even more furious. 'Find them, find them, find them.'

Levi punched the screen of the laptop again. "I FUCKING WILL! YOU HEAR ME? SO STOP FUCKING TALKING BECAUS I WILL FIND HIM!"

And then they disappeared, to levi's relief. He really wasn't in the mood for anything annoying, he was already lucky enough to have the glasses bitch to shut up.

A knock was heard from the other side of his door. 

"L-levi?" 

The raven clenched his hands into a fist. "What the fuck do you want?" He almost literally barked out.

Farlan slowly opened the door and peeked inside. "I came to check on you, I heard a lot of yelling. Are you okay?"

"I'm so fucking fantastic, I feel like a unicorn frolicking into the sunset of sugar and rainbows." Levi sarcastically remarked rolling his eyes. 

His friend awkwardly laughed, farlan's eyes went over to levi's hand and winced. "It's bleeding."

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't you gonna fix it up?"

"If I was, I should've done it by now." Farlan sighed. "Now, tell me the fucking truth fucklan, why are you here? Don't give me that 'I want to check on you' bullshit again cause we all know you wouldn't leave isabel's side for anything."

"You got me.." Farlan muttered mostly to himself. He looked at levi worry and fear was seen in his eyes. "Another video came.." 

Levi's blood went cold again, his bleeding hands were tightly clenched. A low snarl came from the back of his throat. "Where is it?" He asked slowly.

"Well, it's with erwin. He asked me to get you and the laptop, but I saw now that you destroyed it okay so uh, I really don't think you should try and see the vi-" levi cut farlan's useless rambling by walking out.

He headed straight to erwin's office. Once he did get there mikasa and the others were already present.

Farlan followed behind him groaning slightly. "Are we sure, we really want him to watch the next one with us? You all saw how he reacted before."

"Yes, but he deserves to see it with us." Erwin told him. Isabel sighed then nodded in agreement. 

"I agree. Big bro deserves to see it."

"But, make sure he doesn't fucking break my computer or I swear to go-" jean immediate stopped talking when he saw the glare levi had towards him. "Nevermind."

"I don't care what you all fucking think, Stop talking about me as if I'm not here and show me the video." Levi snapped.

Erwin sighed then showed him the note. "Let's read this first. " he said then proceeded to read. "My, oh, my. How fun this is. It's been a day already, huh? Say, levi, I wonder how you're feeling right now. I'm dying to see what your face looked like when you saw that very entertaining video of me and eren's father and son 'bonding'. Now, you all might be wondering where we might be, right? Well that's for us to know, and you to find out. I'm willing to not do anything while I wait for you to find me. There's a catch, though. If you don't find us by 12 o'clock midnight, I'll kill this stupid brat, and I'll make sure to make it painful. Here's a little preview of what I'm planning on doing to that sweet young bitch." When Erwin stopped reading he was actually furious. He ripped the paper before levi could even do it.

"H-he's planning to kill eren?" Hanji asked tears were actually forming in their eyes, something no one expected. 

"That shitty old man!!! " mikasa exclaimed glaring at the ripped paper.

Armin sat down on the couch obviously worried. "I-I uh w-w-what did he mean by preview..?" He asked quietly everyone's eyes went over to the disc that was on the table.

"Play the video." Levi mumbled.

"Levi.." Farlan said not really wanting to see the scary side of his best friend again.

"I said play the goddamn video!" He demanded. Everyone flinched at his tone. Erwin nodded then opened the laptop and put in the disc.

\-------------------------------------------

The cameras were rolling, it was right in front of eren. But he couldn't see, he had been blind folded by his father. 

"L-l-levi.." He whimpered. "P-please help."

"Still looking for that bastard, my dear son?" Grisha asked standing right in front of him. "He won't save you, eren. "

"S-shut up! Levi will save me..he will....E-e-ewen knows he will!" The little boy yelled. Grisha looked at him unamused then pulled out a whip. 

"Uh huh. Say, since when have you been such a disobedient brat?" 

Eren didn't speak, he refuses to speak. He didn't want to deal with someone who hurts him anymore. He just really wants to go home to levi.

"I'll give you another chance to answer my question, kid. I'll punish you if you disobey."

Silence again, he didn't want to deal with his stupid father.

"Eren." Grisha said more sternly.

Eren, as the child he is, god annoyed and started yelling at his dad.

"Vous avez le cervau d'un sandwich au fromage!!" He spoke in fluent french. (You have the mind of a cheese sandwich!) 

"What did you say?"

"You heawd what ewen said!" 

Grisha glared at the small boy in front of him. "You bitch." He said then started to hit eren with the whip. The brunette cried out in pain.

"Stop!!" He yelled tears soaked through the fabric that was covering his eyes.

"Where's all your bravery now?" Whip after whip, grisha laughs menacingly. Eren's cries get louder every second. "I gave you a chance to follow me, but I prefer this, too."

"Je te deteste!" The brunette yelled. "Help! Someone help! Please. Please help ewen." 

Grisha went closer and slapped him. "No one will hell you, no matter how much you scream." He told him then snapped his fingers. 

Marco, who had been silently watching, came forward with a lit up cigarette. "Here you go, sir."

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this a lot. Cover his mouth." 

"With what, sir?"

"Oi, you like cake right?" Grisha asked. Eren didn't want to answer, he was too scared now. "Are you gonna answer, or do I have to whip you again?"

Eren quickly shook his head sobbing harder. "Y-y-yes. E-ewen likes c-c-..cake."

"Good." The old man grinned then snapped his fingers again, after a few moments a two of his bulky men came in with a brown chocolate cake. Marco just watched confused. "Your birthday was also this month, am I correct?"

Eren slowly nodded.

"Heh. Happy birthday then." He said then took a handful of the cake and forced it inside eren's mouth to the point that the boy was choking. "Happy birthday to you." Grisha sang getting another handful and shoved it inside eren's mouth again. "Happy birthday, dear eren, happy birthday...to you." 

The little boy was choking, he couldn't speak, and he was having a hard time breathing. He didn't know what to do. He could only cry.

"I have another surprise." 

Grisha held up the cigarette and took a small puff. He blew the smoke in front of eren, which made the boy cough and choke even more.

"Mmf..stwof" eren tried to speak.

"I don't want to stop." Grisha smiled happily then pressed the lit side of the cigarette on eren's neck.

Eren screamed in pain, cake was smearing all over his face and were going everywhere. Since he did have cake inside his mouth his screams were muffled.

"Stwoff! Pis stwoff!!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. I've only just started." 

Marco watched with a horrified expression in his face, this was horrible. He needed to do something quick. He couldn't careless if grisha would find out. He wanted to help the boy, the guilt was eating him alive. His mom, god, if his mom finds out about this, she'll never look at him the same way.

He needs to put a stop to this, he needs, he needs to tell where they are. 

\-------------------------------------------

Once the video was finished again, everyone was horrified. The way grisha tortured eren, was unforgivable. It was just horrid.

Everyone was furious by now, they wanted to save eren so badly.

Especially, levi. He stood up and took the laptop and smashed it again. Jean winced when he saw his laptop break.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Levi yelled taking the laptop again and threw it against the room.

No one stopped him, they all understood how he felt.

Though, they only think they do.

'They're gonna pay.' 

Ah. So the voices were back again.

'You should make them pay.'

Levi needed to get out of that room. He quickly stood up, hands shaking, eyes twitching. Erwin looked at him furrowing his eyebrows.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to let out some steam."

"No. We need to talk about our approach, now sit down." The older man ordered him sternly.

"Listen to me, eyerbows. I. NEED. TO. LET. OUT. STEAM." Levi told him through gritted teeth. Erwin shook his head and crossed his arms. The others were just silently watching their interaction. "I'm going and you won't be able to stop me." 

"If you go, I won't let you participate in saving eren."

"Are you fucking serious? Eren is my brat, I will be the one who will do the fucking saving, that sad excuse of a man grisha will be killed by me." Levi said.

"I'm serious. if you don't stay I'll make mikasa and annie tie you up."

"Can they, though?"

"I will also not inform you anything if you wall out."

'He's taunting you, levi. Hurt him, destroy him. He's trying to stop you from saving eren, he probably wants eren to himself.

"You can't do that."

"I can and you know it."

'Destroy him.'

Levi clenched his hands into a fist. He couldn't calm down, he needed to let out the anger. "Fine." He mumbled in defeat. "But, you will be responsible for this." He looked at the blonde with narrowed eyes. Erwin was confused at first, but when he felt pain on his left cheek he realized, levi used him to let out his anger by punching him right in the face.

Isabel gasped. "Big bro! What the heck!?"

"That was uncalled for, levi." Mike scolded walking over to his friend to check on the already turning purple skin. "Are you alright?"

"I'm.." Erwin spits on his desk, blood and some teeth could be found there now. "Fine. I probably sort of deserved it."

"Damn right you do." Levi snapped sitting back on the couch. 

'Did it feel good? Hurting erwin?'

The raven ignored it, but he couldn't deny the fact that he actually did enjoy hitting erwin.

Hanji, who had been silent, decided to speak. "So, what now?"

"Yeah. That fucking monster, how dare he even do that to poor eren." Mikasa was really angry. 

The things they saw grisha did was stomach turning, they felt sick. They all wanted to kill that old man so badly it hurts. To see eren, eren who always tried to make them smile, eren who was so sweet, in that situation. They all wished it was them there instead of eren. 

"We really need to find out where they are, have you guys gathered any type of info?" Armin asked. 

"Nope. None, no one wanted to speak. " jean answered him sighing frustratedly. The blonde frowned placing his hands on his face. 

"What are we gonna do then?"

"I don't know." Erwin who now had an ice pack pressed on his face spoke.

"If only someone could just magically come in and hell us." 

As if someone heard erwin's wish, two familiar people came inside smiling at everyone.

"Hey, everyone. We've been looking for you guys, what are you all doing here together?"

Armin looked up. "Reiner, bertholt, you guys are late. What took you so long to get here?"

"Sorry, sorry. A guy walked over to us on the way here." Reiner answered.

 

This peeked levi's interest. "What guy?" Reiner turned to him then shrugged as said.

"We don't know him, he just gave us this letter. We tried to follow him and ask what it was for or who are we gonna deliver it to." 

"Letter? Show us!" Mikasa exclaimed.

Levi walked up to them pushing his sister aside, rather roughly, and snatched the letter from their hands. "Nice to see you, too. Levi." Bertholt muttered. "Now, will someone please tell us what's happening? All you told us is that we need to come because it's urgent...and what's got levi so bitchy? Like more than usual." 

"Shut the fuck up." The raven muttered tearing the letter open.

Farlan stood beside the two boys and whispered in their ears. "Don't taunt him, he's already furious. And to the reason why will be discussed later. Got it?"

"Okay." They both answered in sync.

"Quiet down now. Levi, please read the letter." Erwin said. Levi shot daggers at him.

"I know what to do!" He snapped. He looked at what was written and it was from a different handwriting. "To everyone who is looking for eren. I know where he is located and I'm willing to give you the address right now, as to who I am or why I'm doing this. I cannot tell, just please trust me on this. If you don't trust me..here's a proof that I do know where he is." Levi took a small cloth out from the envelope, he recognized it. It was the color of the same shirt eren was wearing, it also had the same eren sewn on it the one made by isabel.

Isabel gasped then took the piece of cloth hugged it, and cried even harder. "O-oh god. I-i-i...It has blood! " she exclaimed. 

The raven closed his eyes to calm himself down, he can't snap at this moment he needs to find out where his eren is. So, he continued reading. "I hope that's proof enough, now go to this hospital It's very famous. Its called 'trost hospital' I know you don't know this, but grisha owns it as a decoy for the stuff that happens there. They use sick people as their lab rats for new types of drugs, they have an underground place there. Also, there will be a party celebrating the fall of levi ackerman, and grisha getting a deal with a foreign billionaire for drugs. Listen to me and disguise at doctors, or drug dealers. They give out tickets to those who are invited, there's a password there for the elevator to take you to where grisha is. (I'll send you the tickets later.) once you get there, secretly go to the bathroom and a letter will be waiting for further instructions on what you are gonna do when you are inside...I hope you trust me and follow my instructions I just want eren to be saved by you." 

"So... Are we gonna go?" Jean asked.

"Yes, this is all the chance we got." Erwin answered.

"For the fucking first time, I agree with eyebrows" levi mumbled to himself sighing. "I'll risk my life for my brat."

"That's cute, but who is eren?" Reiner asked. 

"Oh right. Well better sit down, it's quite a long story." Erwin told him and bertholt.

\-------------------------------------------

Marco was pacing back and forth, eren, once again. Was getting tortured. He couldn't take the screams of the small boy anymore. "God I hope they come for him."

The sobs, the sobs were killing him inside. Every cries, every calls for help. 

"I can't live with the guilt." 

His mother would be angry at him, once she finds out it will be the last time he will see her, for sure.

Marco didn't want this, he didn't want anyone to get hurt. All he wanted...all he wanted was for eren to be safe. He loved eren like a little brother, that was why he suggested it to grisha to throw eren away, yes, he was the one who told that almost senile old man to throw his son away. Why? Because he couldn't take the pain of seeing eren get abused.

He didn't suggest it for grisha, it was for eren.

Marco knew hopefully he would be picked up by someone nice, get fed and live a happy life he deserves.

No one could resist that boy's cuteness.

Well, maybe except for grisha.

He didn't expect this, for levi ackerman to pick up that boy and drag him back into this hell hole again. As much as he saw how eren loved levi, he still hated levi for being the one to get eren.

It was because of him that eren got kidnapped, no, he didn't really blame levi.

Marco was just jealous because besides armin and mikasa, eren used to love marco the most.

Yes, he played husband with armin before. Yes, he really admired mikasa.

But he was closest to marco, he's been with him since eren was just a fucking fetus.

Him and marco were inseparable.

Now, he's just standing there again, like a coward and watching eren get hurt.

He knows eren hates him now, he too made eren feel pain.

That was something he regretted.

 

Marco was sick of doing bad things, he was sick of coming home everyday giving his mother medicine and leaving her unaware that those medicines were there because of his insolence, he was sick of being a coward, he was sick of himself.

He will stand up now.

He will fight.

Even if it costed him a lot, he will do everything it takes to right what's wrong.

"So help me god, I'll make it right...let's just hope the ackerman siblings don't hurt me first.." He mumbled to himself sighing


	15. Chapter 13- Armin's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin used to be annoying, now he's pretty cool.

"Damn. All of that happened while we were gone? That's insane." Bertholt exclaimed to armin as they were getting ready. Armin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Even though I really hated levi, I feel bad for him. I saw how special eren is to him, and I saw how eren loved levi. It's sad seeing them both in this situation.." Armin admitted looking down. "I admit, it's kind of levi's fault...but it's also ours to. We should've known that this would eventually happen, we could've gotten ready for it."

"To be honest, it's none of your faults." Reiner said.

The blonde looked at him. "What?"

"I agree with reiner." Bertholt placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's that grisha jaeger's fault for wanting to hurt his own son, to torture levi. None of you wanted it, so it's no one in this house's fault."

"I guess you're right..."

"So chill, okay?" Reiner grinned. Armin sighed then nodded.

Bertholt scratched his cheek then smiled at them. "Ya know what's shocking, though?"

Their attention went to him.

"What?"

"The fact that levi took in little eren." 

Armin gave a sad chuckle. "No one can resist that boy's charm. "

"No one except for his father." The blonde frowned again almost immediately at that statement. "Too soon?" Bertholt asked sheepishly. 

Reiner cleared his throat. "It's such a small word, don't you think? Both of you met eren before you wanted to save him but couldn't, then levi, who is mikasa's brother, just happen to pick up that boy and save him. Now, a guy who knows eren who is mad at levi, also happens to be his father...kidnaps him and takes him again. And ya'll are now saving him together. "

"It's like we're in some sort of story or something!" Jean exclaimed suddenly joining the conversation.

The three teenagers scoffed. "Yeah right. Wake up, jean. I'd rather believe in fate and destiny, than what you said." Armin said laughing. 

Jean huffed then crossed his arms. "Whatever. By the way, you three. Erwin wants everyone inside his office again."

"What for?" Reiner asked cocking his head a bit to the side.

"We need to finalize the plan." 

"Oh okay. Let's go then, levi might murder us if we don't move fast. He wants to save eren as soon as possible." Armin told everyone shivering in fear remembering how scary levi was just awhile ago. "I might've insulted him before, but right now I feel like if I do anything wrong he'll shave my hair and feed me to the snakes he keeps at the basement...especially, now that eren is still missing he'd definitely do that."

"True. You saw how he broke erwin's jaw. It was badass" jean commented sighing.

"So, that's why erwin's face is purple." Reiner and bertholt whispered to themselves a little scared of going near levi now.

"Yeah. Now let's go before he throws another 'tantrum.'" Armin said then headed towards erwin's office.

"You know, I can't help but notice how calm you are." The blonde turned to the horse faced man with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"You're close to eren, right? Meaning you, along with mikasa and levi. Are the people who should be the real ones to be in panic."

"That's true." Reiner said. "Is there anything on your mind? That video you showed us was pretty horrifying."

Armin sighed then looked at the ground. "It's because.." He paused. "I know he's in safe hands." The three boys looked at him like he was crazy.

"Safe hands? What the heck do you mean?" Bertholt asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Jean crossed his arms "You did see the video, right?" 

Before armin could answer they heard a low 'tch' in front of them. They all looked to check who it was and all the colors from their faces disappeared. 

"L-levi, what's up? What are you doing here?" Armin asked nervously 'god, I hope he didn't hear what I said'

"Fucking idiots, I'm here because you were taking too long. Did you four dickwads take a huge shit or something?" The raven asked glaring at them. He was obviously not pleased. They all shook their heads. "Well, why are you so slow then? Fucking come on already...the more time we waste, the fucking chance of my angel getting even more hurt gets higher."

"Y-y-yes. Sorry, levi." Jean stammered out sweat was dripping from his forehead.

They were all genuinely scared. levi was a nice person, really he was, but once he's mad (which rarely happens) his usual stoic face disappears and he turns into a complete devil.

It's like a very different side.

They all knew too well that levi was capable of killing ANYONE except eren at this state. He fucking almost broke erwin's jaw for christ's sake. 

These men still want to live, so they ran as fast as they could leaving levi behind.

But, armin felt somewhat eerie? Like levi was watching him from behind, glaring at him. He didn't even need to look to confirm this. The blonde knew.

He knew that levi heard what he said, and he also knew that the furious raven wanted answers.

\-------------------------------------------

"So, are we all set now?" Erwin asked looking at everyone sternly. Everyone nodded. "Let me go through it again, okay?"

Levi groaned. "Do you fucking have to?"

The blonde ignored him as he continued to speak. "Levi, Jean, farlan and I will go inside as the 'guests'. Of course, we will go in disguises. Now as for hanji, isabel and petra you will go inside as waitresses. Mike and mikasa will talk to all of us through the communicators as he infiltrates inside the system of that hospital to navigate us and also warn us, just in case that 'mysterious' person isn't really real. As for Armin, bertholt and reiner you three will stay here as you requested armin so you can be the back up...now any objections?" He asked.

Mikasa slowly looked at him about to talk.

"For the tenth time mikasa I will not let you go inside because knowing you, you'll let your emotions get the best of you and act without thinking"

She glared at him. "But you let HIM come!" She accusingly pointed at levi who just plainly disregarded her.

Erwin sighed. "He's the one who Grisha actually wants, and he's most likely to keep his cool at times like that. Also, I'm afraid he's capable of killing everyone in this room if I don't let him go." He mumbled the last part. Hanji nodded in agreement.

Mikasa groaned. "Whatever."

"I have a question." Hanji raised their hand. Erwin pointed at them then nodded. "Why is Armin staying? He's capable of being in there with us, and it'll help to have someone who kinda knows grisha."

"As I said, he requested it."

"Why?" They all turned to armin who was trying to ignore all the gazes that were on him. 

"N-no reason..." He mumbled looking everywhere but his friends.

Isabel scooted closer to him. "Really? "

"Yes, really."

Erwin stared at him for a few more seconds, then he cleared his throat. "Well then. Enough of that, you all got what we need to do right?" They nodded. "Let's all prepare now, we'll leave at 8 pm. Are we all clear?"

"Yes." Everyone except levi said. 

"Good. Please get out now." 

They all stood up and headed out. Armin quickly went to his own room leaving his friends to wonder why he was in such a hurry.

Once he got inside, he locked the door and sighed.

"Thank god that was over." He mumbled to himself. He walked over to his desk and sat on the chair. "Now, to start my own plan." 

\-------------------------------------------

Before everything else that happened, and after they had just watched the video of eren getting tortured. Armin got a letter.

A letter from an old friend. 

He was pacing back and forth inside his room with a strange feeling inside his chest, Armin couldn't think straight after watching that horrible video.

"I'm not even gonna judge levi for acting as he is now." He mumbled to himself. "even I would go crazy after seeing that..."

His thoughts were scrambled, it just hurt seeing eren in that state.

Though, his thoughts were cut off by a thumping sound from his window, the blonde jumped for a bit. He checked what it was and saw a cat it had something tied on it's stomach.

"What?" He asked himself. "It looks familiar, kinda looks like..no it can't be."

Armin opened the window and the grey cat jumped in purring at him. "Hey there, kitty. What's that?" He asked the cat went closer showing him the letter tied.

Armin took the letter and gasped slightly.

To: Armin 

From: marco

"So, you are Elizabeth. Marco's cat." The blonde mumbled not really pleased because he was kinda upset with marco. Also, levi jr would be mad if he saw him with.

Armin took deep breathes and opened the letter reading it.

'Dear armin,  
I know you probably hate my guts right now, but I had no choice, you know how much I owe grisha. I'm sorry. Though, now I want to make things right. Later I will send a letter for all of you and I will make sure you get eren back. Trust me on this, armin, okay? You know how special eren is to me, to all of us. I'm going to make things right. I just have one request, please take my mother to somewhere safe. Because if grisha finds out what I want to do, he'll come after her. Please armin, help me. Help my mom.'

The blonde's heart clenched. "I knew it. I knew you weren't really bad."

He placed the letter down and took a paper of his own. He took a pen, then wrote down three words, only three words that will surely reassure his old friend. 

Armin placed the letter back on the cat. The cat 'meowed' then headed off. 

'Don't worry, marco.' Armin thought to himself. 

"I'll do it."

\-------------------------------------------

"Good thing reiner and bertholt agreed to help me." Armin told himself sighing.

He owes marco a lot now, even though he did something really bad. He knew marco was a good person, he just really loved his mother so much. 

But, he knew marco loved eren, too. 

So this was hard on him, as much as it was hard on everyone. 

His plan was all set now, all he needs to do is discuss this with his other two friends. 

Armin stood up and went outside his room. What he didn't notice when he got out was the shadowy figure lurking down the halls behind him.

"Where are you going?"

Someone asked which made armin jump. He turned to see who it was. The familiar raven went closer to him

 

"Levi." The blonde gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked the question first, mushroom." Levi crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at armin. Even though levi was smaller, it seems armin was the one who was getting stared down.

The blonde gulped. "I-I-Im not going anywhere in particular. Just wanted to talk with reiner and bertholt."

"Uh huh. Well, I wanted to have a little word with you, mushroom head." Levi went closer, while armin steppes back. "I heard what you said earlier. About that fucking marco bitch that took MY eren. How can you even think that MY eren is in safe hands?"

Armin didn't speak, he was too scared.

"I-I u-u-uh. Well.." He shakily cleared his throat. Levi stared down on him even more, he looked really scary. 'Fuck. Get a hold of yourself, armin.'

Levi's eye twitched then in just a blink of an eye his hand was pushing armin on the wall, and the other hand was pressing a knife on armin's neck.

Armin whimpered. "Levi, w-wha-"

"Fucking tell me what you fucking know, or I'll murder you." 

"I don't know anything!!"

"Your lying skills is as terrible as your shitty hair. Now, what do you know about that guy who took my brat?" Levi growled impatiently.

"I don't know that much! I just said that because I knew him when me and mikasa used to 'work' there. He was closer to eren than I was! He's been with eren since his birth, so I'm sure he's just being forced to do it! I'm also sure that, that he might be the one helping.." It wasn't a complete lie. 

Levi looked at him for a few more moments. Then backed away. "Tch. It wasn't that hard to say something, now was it, blondie?"

Armin was too shook to even speak again.

"Whatever. Nice or not, I'll kill him once I see him. No one takes my and gets away with it." Levi mumbled them walked off without sparing another glance at the frightened blonde.

"I need to do this plan quick." Armin muttered to himself quickly running towards where reiner and bertholt were.


	16. Author's note. (Please read.)

Okay. So, I might not be able to update till January..wanna know why? Coz my phone got confiscated and it won't be returned till, well, january. I'm very very sorry, the next chapter was actually done already but yeah it's kinda on my phone. So, to make up for the chapters. I'm gonna post chapters with events that happened before the kidnapping and stuff..like what happened over the weeks between our two smol babies....again so sorry that I can't post the original next chapter. T-T i was thinking of re-writing but I cant really remember all the certain stuff I wrote and it was soooooo long and I was quite proud with that so I won't be changing it..really really sorry!!


	17. Chapter 14- No regrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and the gang are on their way to save Eren.
> 
> Armin is anxious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY! SCHOOL HAS BEEN HELA HECTIC AND STUFF...BUT LUCKILY ITS SUMMER VACA. THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A FILLER SO ITS SHORT...THE ONE WHERE THEY SAVE EREN WILL BE LONGER!

As levi went to his and eren's room, he was twitching like mad. He was excited to see his eren again, he was also excited to kill those bastards who dare touch his property.

It actually made him miss his job. 

Levi knows it was bad, but he needed to clean this world. For himself and for eren. 

He will eradicate all the filthy people except eren. Because, those people are like viruses in this world. They are germs, filthy, disgusting germs that habituated on this planet, just to create more germs.

It made levi shudder in disgust.

The raven noted to himself that when he saves eren, treat his wounds and clean him...clean him until those fingerprints from those animals were gone. 

'Eren, won't love you just by killing them.' 

"What?"

'Torture them, make them pay.'

"I know, I'll do that. So shut up."

'You will hesitate.'

"No, I won't." Levi mumbled through gritted teeth.

'You are weak.'

"Aren't you supposed to be on my fucking side!?"

'We can still sense your hesitance, you are still weak. Eren is better off with them..' 

"Fuck you! I'll fucking show you who's really weak later! I'll torture them so fucking hard they'd shit themselves on the inside, literally!" Levi snapped.

'Weak. Too weak.'

The raven hit his own head. "Screw you!" He growled then just decided to  ignore the voices and fixed his own disguise. 

His disguises were a pair of blue contact lenses, glasses, his suit, a cravat and his raven hair slicked back.

He didn't look like his age at all. 

Levi glared at his own reflection in the mirror. He looked like an actual adult, but in reality he was a insane 15 -year old teenager, who is still having mixed feelings over a very very very very cute 5 year old boy who can't even pronounce the letter R.

The raven gave out a small smile.

It was funny how he could just turn from crazy bastard, to a fucking stressed out insecure teen.

These fucking hormones. 

Though, speaking of the cute five year old. Levi really misses his eren, he misses having the boy inside his arms, he misses the radiant smile of his, he misses those beautiful pair of blue green eyes, he misses the golden brown hair, he misses his cute laugh...levi just really misses eren in general. 

Yet, he still doesn't realize his true and very wrong feelings for eren.

Sure. He came cause of his small hand. Sure. He got turned on because of that boy, but for levi that didn't mean anything.

That's how miserably stupid he was..

Levi sighed then sat on the bed rethinking all the things he's about to do. "No regrets." He mumbled to himself. Kenny and erwin used to always tell him that everyday when he trains, they still do occasionally.

They'll always say. 'Remember, levi. No regrets.' At first he didn't know what shit his uncle and comrade were spouting, but as he grew older he thought. The old men duo were indicating that he shouldn't regret killing those who deserve to die, he shouldn't regret his decisions.

Of course, when he met the others he taught them that as well. 

If people ever wonder why levi is such a messed up teen, blame it on the old geezers. 

"I'll never fucking regret killing that bastard, never." Levi whispered to himself. He stared at the picture of eren that was on that nightstand. "I will never ever regret killing people who try and take you away from me, eren. I swear of my dead mother's fucking grave."

This was a normal thing now for levi, talking to himself whenever he's furious. He learned to accept that he was simply insane.

He accepted it because it was better to be insane and be able to protect what's his.

Than be sane, but unable to hurt others who hurt what's his. 

He's certain that he'll kill who he thinks is a threat to him and his eren. No loser can attempt to touch, smell or even look at his eren. If they did, they'd get a severed arm, a broken nose and two chopsticks in their eyes...there's no hints of sarcasm here. He's really gonna do it.

Levi's gonna start with that fucking ugly bitch, geisha or gosha whatever. 

The plan on how to make that bitch suffer is dark, really dark. Next is that marco polo bitch, too. 

"Marco.." Levi said thoughtfully. "The one that is said to be there since my angel's birth, what a lucky yet unlucky bastard he is."

"Lucky, because he got to see that little ball of sunshine when he was a baby. Unlucky, because I'm gonna kill him." To say that levi was jealous was an understatement. 

He really really envied marco, though he didn't only want to kill him cause of that jealousy. What he did was unforgivable nice or not. But knowing the fact that he might steal eren's affection away, or that he might be inside that fucking place with eren touching him or comforting him. It made levi sick, it made him want to kill that freckled bitch the way jesus died, but worst. 

Levi wanted force him to wear a crown with poisonous crowns, carry a big ass cross with snakes. He wanted to nail his whole body, including his head on that cross. 

He just wanted to see him suffer the way Levi was suffering without is sunshine. 

Levi is the only person eren should love, the one and only. He deserved his love and affection. No one was allowed to take that away. 

Just as levi was starting his possessive monologue, he heard a small knock on his door.

"Big bro..?" A small feminine voice called out.

"What?" The raven asked standing up and opening the door. He was greeted by the sight of isabel who had red eyes, she must've been crying for hours. 

Isabel forced out a small smile. "It's almost time to get him."

"Are...you okay?"

As much as he got jealous over izzy and eren sometimes, levi actually thought of her and farlan as friends. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but yeah. So, he tries to endure the pain of being a jealous teenager.

"Hmm. Could be better, ya know? Seeing those videos of eren was like watching a really scary horror film. I actually got nightmares the other night.." She mumbled sighing. Levi sighed as well, he knew how that feel.  "Though, how do you feel, big bro? You're the one who is really affected by all this."

"Terrible." Was all levi could answer. 

"You really love him, huh?" 

Levi looked at her confused. "Of course, I do. He's eren, anyone could love him."

"You do know that, you don't love him like we do. Right?" Isabel asked. 'Well, at least not the way farlan and I do. I'm really not sure about the others.' She thought to herself not wanting to anger levi by saying that out loud. The mood was lightening a bit. She almost wanted to laugh at her big bro's reaction. "Don't tell me you haven't realized yet."

"What the fuck do you mean, isabel?" The raven asked genuinely confused.

The girl shook her head a small smile finally appearing. "It's nothing never mind. Just be prepared we'll be leaving soon." She told him then walked away.

"Oi. Isabel, tell me what you fucking meant."

But, she ignored him. 

Levi frowned again. 'What did she mean by not loving eren like they do? I love him as much as they do, no. I love him more than they do..' He thought. 

This teenager was a true and genuine idiot. 

Just then. He saw hanji walking towards him with a small smile. Levi found that weird, because they usually have this wide obnoxious smile. 

"Hey. How you holding up, kid?" 

"Don't call me 'kid' freak." Levi mumbled grumpily. "How do you think I'm holding up?"

Hanji laughed. "Judging by erwin's bruise, you're getting really impatient." They seem calm about this situation, though levi knew this was an act. They are not calm. Whenever they're calm, they act all crazy. But, whenever they feel uneasy, they act calm. 

This person was as messed up as he was. 

"You saw the video. I want to save him as soon as fucking possible, but captain eyebrows keeps stalling like he's taking a big shit." 

"Oh levi. You know he's as worried as you are. I know he probably doesn't want eren like you do, but his love for that boy is there. Heck, he even bought eren a dog on his first day. He wouldn't do that just to anyone." Hanji told him letting out a small chuckle. Levi furrowed his eyebrows at them.

'Doesn't want eren like I do?' He thought to himself getting confused again. 

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean what?" They asked cocking their head to the side.

"Erwin doesn't  want eren like I do. That's what you said. What does it mean?" 

Hanji wanted to snort, they just didn't want to get killed. "Are you serious?" They knew that only a few people in this house get what kind of 'love' he had for eren. 

They knew for a fact that only three people who aren't eren and levi knew.

Isabel, farlan and hanji.

Though, they're pretty sure erwin suspects.

Others were ignorant, and hanji was sure if ever they found out they'd be either mad or disgusted. Because, a five year old boy and a fifteen year old teen? Not pleasing to others.

Well, to hanji, farlan and isabel it's alright.

But now, finding out that levi was still clueless. They didn't know what to do. 

After everything levi has done for eren, the idiot still hasn't realized that he loved him romantically. 

"I'm serious, bitch. What do you mean? Isabel said the fucking same thing just a moment ago." Levi told them narrowing his eyes. 

Hanji shook their head laughing. "Never mind. I'll just see you later, yeah?" They smiled softly then walked away.

"What the actual fuck?"

"Also, levi?" Hanji stopped walking and turned to him. 

"Yes?"

"Make sure when you kill that man, make it extra painful." They told him with no hint of sarcasm or humor. Hanji was dead serious, and levi was shocked. They just smiled then walked away again.

Once levi snapped out from his trance. He rolled his eyes. "Of course, I fucking will." He mumbled walking back inside his room.

"What did their words mean, though?" He asked rethinking what isabel and hanji told him.

Didn't he show them that he really loved eren? Wasn't it enough? 

How is their love for him different?

Do they love him more than he does? Cause if they do levi will definitely kill them in a heartbeat. Fuck friendship, eren's more important. 

Levi groaned. "I fucking hate my life."

\-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, isabel was at her room getting her disguise ready when she heard a knock.

Assuming it was either farlan or hanji, she muttered a low. "Come in."

The door opened revealing hanji who was smiling sadly at her. "All ready, kiddo?" They asked walking over to the teenager. Isabel's disguises were a black wig, a pair of green contact lenses and a waitress' uniform. 

She looked pretty convincible. 

"Yep. I..I can't wait to be able to see him again." The red haired girl mumbled referring to eren. 

Hanji nodded in agreement. "I think we all feel that way, especially levi."

"Speaking of levi..." Isabel paused to roll her eyes. "Looks like he hasn't realized what kind of love he feels for that small boy, yet." Hanji and Isabel had always talked about this, they always talked about how they wanted eren and levi together (not right now, though.) even though it was..illegal.

Well, they do illegal crap for a living. So what the heck, right?

The older person sighed. "I know right? I know he's inexperienced in loving, but c'mon. Ignorance has it's limits."

"Maybe, big bro is just in denial???"

Hanji shook their head. "He is not in denial. I saw the look of confusion in his face, and it was legit. He really doesn't know what kind of love he has." They frowned a bit and then sat on isabel's bed letting out a big huff. "Sometimes, I'm starting to think that he doesn't really have romantic feelings for eren." Isabel gasped a bit then glared.

"He totally does!!" She exclaimed loudly making hanji surprised. "Big bro wouldn't just call anyone 'his' and he wouldn't look at eren the way farlan looks at me. Levi wouldn't have been so heartbroken when eren was kidnapped, he's risking his soul for eren."

"He loves him, he loves eren very much and I just want him to be happy." Isabel mumbled looking down.

Hanji felt bad for saying what she said, she knew how happy isabel was when she realized that levi was finally in love and happy. "I'm sorry, Izzy. I didn't mean it, I just said that sometimes those kind of thoughts just pop up ya know?" The red head nodded sighing.

"It's fine. Sorry if I got a bit...emotional."

"I understand, kiddo. You just really care for both of them, right? You want their miseries to just disappear, you want them to be happy. "Isabel nodded. "Well, then cheer up and let's do good in attempting to save the little cutie later okay? We need eren to complete our ereri ship." Hanji gave her a small smile, which the smaller female returned.

"Thanks, hanji. I'm sure this plan will be successful."

"Me too, izzy, me too."

\-------------------------------------------

Everyone was assembled inside the living room now, they were all ready for what's about to happen. Erwin looked at everyone inside the room. "This mission will be hard. Grisha is a very powerful man, he is also very smart, but good thing I'm smarter. I've already told you our back up plan if ever he finds out we're there, and we have people to come just in case we need back up." 

"Everyone, remember what you are supposed to do. Do not stray from the mission, got it?" Everyone except levi, who wasn't really listening, nodded. "Also, whatever happens in their is fine as long as you don't betray us. There will be a big consequence if you did."

Armin visibly tensed. 'Is what I'm doing considered betraying?' He thought to himself. 

No one noticed his tension, well, no one except levi who was staring intently at him with narrowed eyes. The blonde shivered when he got the feeling that someone was watching him, god this was making him feel so uneasy.

"Punch if you have to punch, kick if you have to kick, kill if you want to kill. Just remember." Erwin paused for a few seconds to look at them individually.

"No regrets."

There goes the familiar line that they always hear, it made them so pumped. They were all so motivated right now to save eren. Mikasa sighed. "So, if I just went inside to save eren myself..I shouldn't regret it?" Levi groaned.

"Are you fucking deaf? Didn't he just say don't stray? Seriously, and I thought I was the fucking stubborn one, shitkasa." The raven insulted.

Mikasa glared at her brother. "Whatever. It's not like you're gonna follow the plan, Asshole."

"I will, if it's for my eren." Levi shot back. 

Isabel and hanji snickered after hearing that. 'What an idiot.' Hanji thought sighing to themselves. 

Erwin cleared his throat. "Okay, well." He looked at his watch to check time. "It's almost time to go, we have to catch that man's deadline or else he will kill eren."

"Not if I have anything to fucking do about it.." Levi mumbled then headed out, "let's go." 

As they all went out, Levi balled his hands into a fist. This was it, he was getting his Eren back. He was gonna save him. "I have a few words of encouragement, as well..." He suddenly said, making everyone looked at him. He turned around to look at his comrades with a wicked smile, it gave them goosebumps and made their stomach churn. "If you fuck this up, Friend or not....I will murder you." He paused. "Got it?"

Everyone, even Erwin, gulped in fear. They knew Levi was serious, he really cared for the brunette boy, so they were scared for their own lives.

Armin was worst, though. He was feeling a bit anxious. 'What I'm doing isn't betraying, I'm just gonna save his mom. Nothing else.' He thought to himself. 'But what if it was a trap?...no....Marco wouldn't do that..' He was getting worried now, he was having second thoughts. 'Should I do this? I think...I think I shouldn't'

He immediately shook his head at that. 'No. I'll do it. I promised, I will...'

With that thought, Armin didn't question himself anymore. He was gonna do it, for Marco. A small sigh escaped from his lips. 'Everything is gonna be fine..'

Not really..

On the side, Levi silently glared at the blonde headed mushroom. He knew that he was definitely hiding something, his answer yesterday wasn't enough. 'Whatever that blonde is planning, I'll figure it out.' He thought, slightly huffing. Just then, another blonde came to his sights. Erwin made his way over to him with a small smile. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Does your jaw still hurt?" Erwin nodded. "Then that's my answer.." 

"Rude, as always." The older man remarked, chuckling. Levi narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Oh? Well, you're as slow as always, old man. Can you stop with the playful teasing and start getting your ass inside that damn car because I'm getting impatient..." He snapped, crossing his arms. Erwin just laughed and shook his head. 

He said no more as he just decided to stop taunting the teen, he went inside the car. Levi looked at the others. "I'll see you idiots soon, hopefully while I'm with my Eren." He said, then went inside the car as well. 

Armin sighed as he watched his friends get inside their designated cars, and drove away. Reiner went over to the anxious teen, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready? We need to go to Marco's house." He said. The blonde smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm ready. There's one thing I'm not prepared to do, though..."

"What is it?" Berthold asked, as he tilted his head in confusion. Armin looked at both of them with a sad expression. 

"Telling his mom that her son is never coming home..."


	18. ANNOUNCEMENT

This fic will be deleted as soon as I can

But don't worry! The only reason I'm deleting it is because I plan on re-writing the whole thing. I just realized how confusing and weird some crap I wrote here are. And I won't be changing the plot, I might just change how Mikasa and the others came, how Eren met Levi, how Eren met the others. AND I just realized I said that Mikasa and her gang didn't kill people, but at the same time they did.

They are all criminals in this fic XD

Also, I shouldn't have included Jean here yet. Jean is supposed to be the third party to Ereri in this Fic. So yeahhh I've been envisioning a lot of stuff for this fic so expect more updates soon!


	19. ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT

I'm re-writing the first chapter right now, it might be posted as soon as tomorrow! A lot has changed on it, I wrote how Levi killed in the first chapter before burning his body, I wrote how Levi fixed up Eren's wound and stuff.

Also, I changed the way Eren met the others! 

AND

I might make the others, especially the older ones more reluctant on having Eren coz of their situation. I'm gonna make Levi a lil reluctant too so it won't be too OOC ish. I saw how people absolutely loved the plot and this fic

And I just want everything to be perfect and better for my readers~ I won't be deleting this now because I want to see if you guys prefer this version, or the other one.

If you prefer this version, I won't be deleting this and I'm gonna continue it.p  
If you will prefer the re-written version, im and gonna delete this in a few weeks or months (for the sake of the other readera)

My decision is based on everyone's preferences~


	20. ITS UP!

The first chapter of ADM 2.0 is up! Here is the link http://archiveofourown.org/works/11617233/chapters/26119173

Please remember

It's the same plot, but different ways of writing and showing it.

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
